Libertad Lejana
by KAI ANIKI HIWATARI
Summary: Una noticia los tomo por sorpresa, uno de sus mas grandes miedos habia desaparecido...entonces, por que se sentia solo? -Tala, ¿que ocurre con Kai? - que harian ahora que eran...libres? Kai y los rusos debian aprender a vivir de otra manera ahora, solo que no estaban tan preparados como creian.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos, este es mi primer trabajo de este tipo, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: los persanajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen y reconozco su creador.

Capitulo 1: "Letargo"

Estaba solo en su habitación, el sol del atardecer entraba por las ventanas de la sobria y elegante habitación, el techo lucia interesante porque ya llevaba más de dos horas contemplándolo desde su cama, su suave respiración estaba adormeciéndolo.

El sonido de un viento fuerte de pronto revivió sus dormidos sentidos, sonrió de lado, debía de darse crédito esta vez, nunca pensó que podía desconectarse del mundo, se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo en esa posición sin hacer el mínimo movimiento, así lo indico la rigidez de cuerpo, se pregunto si se había quedado dormido…bueno, no le importaba en realidad, a pesar de lo tonto que se sintió por entrar en ese estado, se sentía más relajado, hasta incluso… ¿descansado?

Se froto los ojos perezosamente y se levanto de la cama, los mechones grises de cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos, los aparto tratando de peinarse aunque fue peor el resultado, se acerco a la ventana – ¿que iba a hacer ahora? – no lo sabía, no sabía la respuesta a un futuro lejano, no sabía nada de hecho, su propia situación le provocaba reírse de sí mismo, solo sabía algo en la vida: tenía hambre.

-Si, es buena idea. Pensó para sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que incluso sus pensamientos y razonamientos se volvían perezosos, (se estaría convirtiendo en alguien como Tyson?) ugh NO! - movió la cabeza en desagrado por esa idea, al menos pensaba que lograría recordar cómo hacer un sándwich.

Bajo por las opulentas escaleras siempre apoyado en el barandal, camino por varios pasillos, la casa siempre le había parecido en exceso grande, ahora le asfixiaba, pero era mejor comer allí que el calle, definitivamente salir no era una de sus opciones.

Para cuando llego a la cocina todo el lugar estaba oscuro, el día había terminado, encendió la luz de la blanca cocina, solo había estado allí dos veces, recordó, empezó a buscar en las alacenas lo que sea que fuera comestible, había todo tipo de productos, pastas, harinas, especias, miles de tipos de aceites diferentes, vodka…vodka? No era mala idea, lo miro y lo aparto a un lado, tal vez serviría después, otra alacena y allí estaban latas de conserva. –Seguramente aquí encontrare algo- dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, se sorprendió que su voz se escuchara rara, al parecer no había usado su voz en mucho tiempo y su garganta estaba seca, hablando de eso -¿cuando fue la última vez que uso su voz? Se preguntaba, pero solo elevo los hombros, no lo recordaba, así que siguió con su tarea.

Había conservas de todo, aparto dos latas de atún, es práctico, había sardina pero esa no era su favorita, ahora verduras en conserva, ninguna se le apeteció, había un frasco de pepinillos, ese también lo aparto colocándolo a un lado del vodka, duraznos y piña y otras frutas en almíbar, eran demasiado dulces para su gusto, aunque dudo un momento con los duraznos pero finalmente los dejo en su lugar, vio una panera sobre la repisa en la revisaba, se dio un golpe mental por no verla en primer lugar, allí había pan orgánico hecho a mano…la mejor calidad, no se puede esperar menos de la casa de Voltaire, ahora el refrigerador o los refrigeradores, había dos y eran muy grandes, tal vez tres personas cabrían dentro de uno de esos, que miedo, abrió el primero, lácteos y carnes, seguro allí estaba lo que necesitaba, saco jamón, queso, salami (se le antojo) un envase de leche y uno de jugo, ahora con todo lo que tenia debía preparar sus alimentos…donde rayos estaban los platos?

 **Dos horas antes.** En algún camino de la capital de Sarátov, Rusia. Un pelirrojo esperaba recargado en su camioneta mientras esperaba que su celular enlazara una llamada.

\- _Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco esta desconectado o se encuentra fuera del área-_

\- Tch… -colgó presionando la pantalla táctil ferozmente. Paso una mano por su cabello y respiro profundo, tenía que localizar al maldito bicolor

\- ¿por qué no mejor pasamos adentro?, al menos así podre sentarme.

Tala solo levando una ceja exasperadamente con una pregunta muda en su rostro a su enorme amigo, Spencer llego en ese momento sosteniendo dos cafés grandes en sus manos y lo que parecía ser pan.

-Sabes que no contestara, tú lo sabes, además no creo que esté haciendo nada estúpido

-Tú crees? Es Kai, se las arregla para meterse en problemas sin necesidad de ser estúpido!-

Tala estaba en una mini crisis de nervios, digamos mini porque el ruso se las ha visto peor.

-Debes de darle crédito, tal vez este festejando en algún lugar su reciente libertad, no puedo decir lo mismo de nosotros, te recuerdo que nos buscan, tu roja cabeza resalta en este lugar, entra a la camioneta

El pelirrojo le envió una mirada aterradora llena de furia y altanería, pero eso no funcionaba con Spencer, tal vez con los otros, pero no con él.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así bastardo, no estás pensando? El bastardo de Kai no contesta!

Spencer solo miro a su amigo, se notaba que estaba mal, era en esas ocasiones donde él debía de regresar a su amigo a su natural puesto, le dio un sorbo a su humeante café y se dirigió a la camioneta.

-Contrólate lobo, si sigues aullando así no te contare lo que se de Kai.- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y en su usual tono neutral, las palabras que uso tal vez le costarían caro y podían funcionar, entro a la camioneta en el lado del piloto.

Solo debía esperar, el orgullo de Tala le detuvo de preguntar como una niñita que era lo que sabía, se dio cuenta de su actitud también, necesitaba calmarse. _Maldito bastardo, sabia como tratarlo._

Un rojo y enojado Tala subió a la camioneta azotando la puerta (no debía de perder su toque, que piense que está enojado un poco mas) se sentó y se abrocho el cinturón y se cruzo de brazos…estilo Kai?

Spencer por el contrario se acomodo en el asiento y coloco el otro café en el portavasos y los panecillos en el tablero, Tala se exaspero un poco y lo miro de reojo.

-Ya estoy dentro, dime- había un deje de amenaza en la voz de Tala

-Solo lo diré si te calmas, y desabróchate eso, no iremos a ningún lado, al menos no por ahora.

-Qué?

-Dije que no por ahora, cálmate- Spencer supo que logro su cometido cuando el pelirrojo abrió un poco más los ojos y dejo de moverse por unos segundos, ahora tenía su atención.

Tala se desabrocho se quedo unos minutos mirando el tablero, eso era vergonzoso, que Spencer estuviera ganando, tenía que volver a enfocarse, tal vez los dos últimos días no había dormido bien, pero él era el capitán y tenía que tomar el control de sí mismo por el bien de los cinco, se habían preparado para esta situación desde hace años, perecía imposible, creían que el viejo incluso los enterraría a ellos antes de que pasara, pero ahora solo debía enfocarse en lo que tenían que hacer, reunirse con Kai y escapar de Rusia.

-Café?

-Por favor, ahora dime que sucedió- Tala destilaba sarcasmo

-Seré directo, el idiota esta Volks

-Volks? Pero que hace allí? Como rayos sabes eso? Y porque...

-No lo sé, antes que preguntes mas déjame terminar, el localizo a Bryan, hablo del gato Chino de los G- Revolution, al parecer Kai y el hablaron hace unas horas, nos dijo esta información porque también están preocupados.

La cara de Tala era de sorpresa, a pesar de ser entrenado en ocultar emociones, esa sí que era una gran sorpresa, el llamo a uno de ellos eso lo tenía más que sorprendido y más que eso, al parecer el chino debía tener algún don especial porque conseguir el lugar donde se encontraba Kai era todo una hazaña, no lo podía creer, eso totalmente estaba fuera de los parámetros del bicolor, pero este siempre se la había arreglado para desafiarlo de cualquier manera.

-¿Esa información es confiable? pregunto Tala después de un momento para reponerse

-Tienes alguna idea de por qué eligió Volks?-

Tala negó con la cabeza. Mentía

-Suena descabellado, pero es lo que tenemos, en 10 minutos llegaran los demás decide que es lo que haremos rojo, ¿confiamos en lo que tenemos?

-El gato no miente-tala sonrió- si lo dijo él, es cierto, es el menos imbécil de ellos y se preocupa realmente, como rayos consiguió el teléfono de Bryan? – miro a Spencer con una mueca, solo eso no cuadraba en la historia. Tala vio como su enorme amigo parecía ocultar una carcajada

-Eh?

-No le digas al idiota que te dije esto, pero el imbécil alguna vez contacto a Kon para – risitas- para disculparse por lo que le hizo en el torneo Ruso…el idiota es un idiota pero creo que se arrepintió aquella vez.- Tala sonrió con malicia, para ninguno de ellos era grato cometer un error, menos reconocerlo y no mencionemos lo humillante de…disculparse. Pero si habían aprendido algo de los G-Revolution era que ellos perdonaban con sinceridad, se pregunto si eso también podía tenerlo Kai

-De acuerdo, llegan los otros y nos vamos, que trajiste para comer?

-Magdalenas…Era un café colombiano, no preguntes, es lo que había- Tala rodo los ojos y tomo la bolsa de los panes y noto…

-Esta vacía!

-Tardaste demasiado reponiéndote de tu "pequeña" _crisis de Kai_ – Tala entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, ahora que estaba todo en orden en su cabeza se encargaría de cobrarle caro a Spencer su reciente altanería.

12 minutos después llegaron los dos Rusos faltantes bajando de un viejo automóvil que no llamaba la atención, Tala se resigno a abrirles las puertas.

-Esta haciendo un maldito frio allá afuera!- llego quejándose Bryan

-Dime que ya tenemos una localización, estoy harto de vagar por esta cuidad buscado indicios de Kai! - Ian

Tala les dio una mirada amenazadora, ambos recién llegados guardaron silencio, tal vez debía quejarse en otra ocasión, con cierto bicolor que no dejo siquiera que Bryan tomara un abrigo decente cuando la noticia llego a ellos.

Ian tratando de desviar la atención de su molesto capitán por fin noto la ausencia del más grande de ellos

-Donde rayos esta Spencer? – a Ian no le gusto nada la manera en que Tala sonreía.

-Spencer fue a prepararme unas Magdalenas colombianas, enseguida regresara.

Los dos chicos primero se miraron entre sí confundidos pero por experiencia sabían que era mejor no seguir preguntando, Bryan vio un abrigo lo tomo y se lo puso- ahhh calor por fin- pero había algo raro en el abrigo, acaso no era el abrigo de Spencer?

Hasta aqui por hoy, los proximos capitulos estan casi listos. saludos y dejen sus comentarios ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La idea del Vodka

 **Mansión Hiwatari, a orillas del Rio Volga, Volks.** La cocina era un desastre, a diferencia de Spencer él era un cocinero practico, había comido sencillamente como pudo, pero la cocina termino siendo un desastre, en especial cuando por accidente derramo casi la mitad del vodka en el suelo, después de oler el licor la idea de beberlo ya no le parecía tan buena, el olor le provoco nauseas, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado, solo que no sentía el estomago lo suficientemente bien como para retener lo que recién se había comido, lo olio y se resbalo de sus manos, no era su costumbre ser torpe pero la botella cayo, rodo por la mesa y en la orilla se detuvo mientras seguía derramando el liquido, la reacción de Kai fue lenta, primero se puso a ver como el liquido se esparcía sobre la blanca mesa de marfil, suspiro y por fin coloco la botella de manera vertical, ahora tenía muy poco.

Como ahora solo podía pensar en acciones que involucraran un futuro muy cercano, algo así como, termino de comer y ahora vería que mas haría, una acción a la vez, su cerebro no daba para más en ese momento, tal vez sería buena idea ducharse, pero implicaba que debía subir a su habitación por esas (ahora muchas) escaleras, si ahora podía hacer lo quería porque no irse a dormir en donde quisiera, no era quisquilloso con los lugares donde dormir, eso nunca fue problema (gracias Abadía)

Se dirigió entonces a la sala más próxima que encontró, encendió la chimenea, la habitación estaba alfombrada, era muy acogedora en realidad, sillones mugidos y miles de cojines suaves, había unas mantas de algodón cubriendo los tres sillones grandes, una idea vino a su mente, de hecho fue más un recuerdo, ahora esa escena del pasado no parecía mala idea, deseaba no sentirse tan solo, tal vez podría llamar a los otros, total, ya se humillo una vez para hablar con Reí hace una horas, si llamaba a Tala y a los otros entonces no estaría mal, pero el maldito celular estaba arriba, bueno eso lo decidía todo, se quedaría mejor allí y empezaría a trabajar en su última idea en la sala.

Unas horas después el ruido de la puerta trasera de uno de los jardines se escucho por los pasillos, alguien había franqueado la cerradura de la puerta, varios pares de pies entraron, el sistema de seguridad fue desactivado debidamente antes, los rusos empezaron a registrar la casa, no era la primera intención entrar así, pero desde fuera no se veía ningún movimiento, tal vez se trataba de una trampa, mas valía estar preparados, había que registrar la casa, Tala primer piso de ala Este, Bryan Ala Oeste del primer piso, Spencer e Ian subirán al segundo piso por las escaleras del servicio y llegar al cuarto de Kai y revisar posible salida de escape, los rusos sabían organizarse.

Había orden en la casa, ninguna persona estaba en ella, al menos eso parecía, Tala camino por los pasillos de la casa con cuidado, deteniéndose en cada esquina, una luz rojiza llamo su atención, reconoció la luz del fuego en una habitación, se acerco a ella no sin antes quitar el seguro de su arma corta de manera silenciosa, se pego a la pared y antes de entrar a la habitación dio un rápido vistazo y noto algo extraño, los sillones estaban acomodados de una manera extraña, formaban un rectángulo, como un pequeño fuerte, Tala se preparo, palpo sobre su ropa las municiones extra que tenia ocultas en el pantalón, y sonrió listo para entrar.

Entro en una pirueta a la sala, siempre apuntando, pero nada emergió por él, de cuclillas como estaba no se podía ver qué era lo que se encontraba del otro lado de los sillones, se levanto con cuidado y se acerco al improvisado fuerte y movió su arma a la única figura que se veía, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Nadie preparo a Tala para ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un improvisado Fuerte

Tala bajo el arma e inclino la cabeza, no tenía idea de que vería algo como eso, enfundo su arma, no tenia caso mantenerla fuera, se acerco un poco mas y salto a uno de los sillones para entrar en el fuerte, los resortes sonaron un poco, Tala levanto la mirada pero no fue descubierto por el sonido generado, el solo quería ver más cerca.

Frente a sus ojos estaba una persona sobre una mantas en la alfombra, tenía una serie de cojines a sus lados y una gruesa cobija encima, el pequeño refugio era infantil pero se veía cómodo, la cobija cubría a ese cuerpo hasta la cabeza, no tenia con exactitud quien podría ser, porque bueno, si era quien él pensaba entonces los cerdos podían volar, decidió confirmarlo, se acerco mas quitarle de la cabeza la manta a persona que dormía allí, su respiración era suave y casi imperceptible, Tala tuvo que mirar bien si no se trataba de solo un par de almohadas bajo la manta o que el otro estuviera…pues muerto por asfixia?

Su mano quito la suave cobija y lo primero que vio fueron unos mechones grises y negros asomándose y después cierto rostro familiar, o no tanto, Kai lucia diferente, el dormía tan profundamente que parecía…que parecía lo que era…solo un niño.

Tala no siguió descubriéndolo, noto su rostro, era cálido sin estar transmitiendo enojo u orgullo, era Kai, en su forma más natural, los ojos de Tala brillaban, sonrió ante la idea de que nunca lo vio de esta forma, se veía en paz, a diferencia de muchas otras noches en que lo había visto en medio de pesadillas, esta vez el bicolor descansaba en serio, todo a su alrededor era cálido, el fuego de la chimenea le pareció familiar, se sentía como Dranzer, no sabía que Kai podía lucir, en una palabra, vulnerable.

Esa era la palabra, Vulnerable, Tala envidio verle soñar así y le inspiro que debía de protegerlo siempre…ahora más que nunca, aparto su mirada y sonrió levemente mirando al fuego, acaso eso fue idea de él y no de la presencia de la bestia Bit, volvió a mirar a Kai, el se veía lindo de esa forma –esperen, el no pensó eso ¿o sí? - Tala se sonrojo levemente por el pensamiento y se maldijo internamente como el llego a pensar en eso si…

-clic- el sonido de un arma se escucho

\- maldita sea Tala casi te vuelo los sesos, porque….-Bryan llego gritando al ver la cabeza roja de su capitán en los extraños sillones, cuando fue interrumpido.

\- shhhhh no grites!- dijo tala mientras gritaba en silencio y haciendo señas, Bryan se puso alerta pero camino para acercarse a lo que Tala estaba viendo

\- De ninguna maldita manera, es Kai? …Está bien? – dijo con cara de sospecha

-CA-LLA-TE, o lo despertaras, ve por los otros! – grito en susurro

-pero Tala mira a…-mirada asesina de Tala-

\- de acuerdo, apropósito, la casa esta vacía, pero aun así podrían estarnos vigilando, Que? NO me mires así, no se despertara el bebe, notaste esa botella de vodka?

Bryan señalo a la botella que Tala no había visto antes, estaba casi vacía sobre una mesita detrás del improvisado fuerte, BIEN, ahora tenía la respuesta del porque Kai aun no había despertado.

-No es todo Tala, la cocina está hecha un desorden con mas alcohol, siempre supe que Kai era de ese tipo, de mi clase –

Bryan sonrió con auto suficiencia y Tala estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por aguantar a Bryan, tal vez el también necesitaba dormir, miro si el bicolor tenía suficiente espacio para alguien más. Sería una larga noche, aun le esperaba la tormenta para cuando Kai despertara.

(N/A: este fic no es Yaoi, solo tiene algo se ese sabor, pero los chicos saben comportarse, dejare que vuele su imaginación)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Libertad? ¿ESO ES TODO!?

Definitivamente este no será un buen día, pensó Kai mientras se sentaba a la mesa en la cocina, su cabeza dolía como el demonio, se froto las sienes que palpitaban, ¿Qué tan rápido moriría si le daba un derrame cerebral? esperaba que al menos fuera rápido.

-yo no quiero que el enano cocine! – protesto Bryan

-pues no comas si no quieres probar mi comida idiota!

CRASH!

-obviamente quiero seguir viviendo- (mirada asesina de Bryan)

CRASH!

Kai rodo los ojos mientras veía como los objetos volaban por la cocina, su cabeza entre sus manos aun dolía y pese a las acusaciones de Bryan, su dolor no se debía al alcohol que ni siquiera probo anoche.

-cierren la boca ustedes dos!- Llego gritando un furico Tala- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!. – Ian y Bryan cruzan la mirada

Tala paseo su vista por la desordenada cocina, Ian no tenia aun nada preparado y se encontraba detrás de la barra usando una olla como casco en la cabeza y un montón de tenedores en la mano, del otro lado un maniaco Bryan con una sartén de escudo y una provisión de copas de cristal, el estante de cuchillos estaba peligrosamente al alcance del pelilavanda. _Fuck!_ Tala solo quería un desayuno sin tanto alboroto al igual que cierto bicolor que lo miraba atentamente desde la mesa de la esquina, esa mirada le decía: _–esto es tu culpa!-_

-Les dije que debían comportarse – la voz del pelirrojo era suave y calmada, Bryan retrocedió al ver que su capitán tomaba uno de los cuchillos del estante

-ustedes prometieron comportarse mientras estuviéramos aquí- Tala siguió, la temperatura de la cocina bajo unos grados, Kai levanto una ceja ante el repentino frio que lo envolvió.

-Pero Bryan empe…- Ian fue callado por una ráfaga metálica, el cuchillo que ahora estaba incrustado hasta la mitad en una repisa, paso a milímetros de su garganta.

-entendí- dijo rápido Ian

Tala miro a Bryan

-igual yo- Dijo Bryan mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición, Tala le miro desconfiado.

-Tala lo único que encontré de utilidad fue una caja de herramientas, no hay ningún arma en la casa- Spencer llego a la cocina ajeno a la situación y aunque vio un cuchillo en la manos de su capitán y uno más cerca del cuello de Ian no le tomo importancia, nada que no viera a diario.

-¿Nada? ¿La casa está limpia? (de armas)

-Si, a menos que cuentes el cuchillo que tienes en la mano.

Spencer y Tala miraron a Kai, este solo elevo los hombros y se cruzo de brazos, él se los había dicho antes pero los rusos desconfiaban de sus afirmaciones pero no podía culparlos, adquirieron esa experiencia con los años.

-te ves alterado rojo - observo el recién llegado

-Tala falló un tiro – contesto un enojado bicolor.

-oh- Spencer levanto los hombros perezosamente y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno, mientras Bryan e Ian sonreían al triunfo de su plan de escapar de preparar los alimentos y el otro de comer esos alimentos. Tala se sentó frente al bicolor que seguía con los brazos cruzados y con un obvio dolor de cabeza. La pierna derecha de Tala punzo un poco cuando tomo asiento, alguien lo había despertado digamos "amablemente" y tenía un buen puntapié de recuerdo.

* * *

-Flashback-

-¿Tomaste las fotos enano?- pregunto Bryan en un susurro a su pequeño compañero

-con copia de seguridad- respondió con malicia el más pequeño, Tala por su parte pensaba que el bicolor se merecía un chantaje o dos con esas fotos, claro que también era una sentencia de muerte, debía aprender a no dormir tan inocentemente frente a ellos.

-¿dormiremos aquí?- pregunto Spencer

La verdad es que todos los chicos estaban cansados e irse a otra habitación solo los ponía en riesgo de estar separados y segundo, de que el bicolor se diera cuenta de su presencia y se marchara sin que ellos lo notaran, así que debían de mantenerlo vigilado, además la pequeña sala podía defenderse bien, taparon la puerta con un escritorio y cubrieron las ventanas con algunas pinturas que tenían unos pesados marcos.

-yo pido este!- grito en silencio Bryan mientras se lanzaba a uno de los largos sofás que formaban el fuerte.

-y yo este otro- Ian se acomodo en el sillón más corto. _(Algo así como las camas de los tres ositos y Ricitos de oro)_

Para cuando el pelirrojo acabo de elegir sus cobijas de entre la pila de almohadas y cobijas que había bajado Spencer, ya los otros rusos ocupaban cada uno de los tres sillones que formaban el fuerte _(oh no!)_ un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

-¿donde rayos se supone que dormiré yo!?- miro a todos, Ian se hizo el dormido y los otros no contestaron- maldita suerte rusa –

-Bryan quítate, ese es mi lugar- uso un tono de voz autoritario que esperaba surtiera efecto en el pelilavanda.

-no, yo gane este lugar rojo.- dijo infantilmente mientras le daba la espalda

-yo soy el capitán y puedo quitarte si quiero- espeto Tala dando una ligera patada al sillón, Kai se removió en su lugar pero no despertó, debía de estar muy ebrio o muy cansado para no despertar con ese ruido.

-no, no vale que seas el capitán, yo gane este lugar en el fuerte, ¿verdad Spencer?- el ruso alto asintió en silencio.

-no puede ser que estés de su parte, ¿donde mierda dormiré yo? –dijo mientras exageraba sus gesticulaciones.

-Duérmete con Kai, hay espacio o quítalo a él.

-claro que no idiota! – Kai se movió de nuevo y dos rusos aguantaron la respiración, pero no despertó- claro que no puedo, me matara si despierta.

-exacto, a cualquiera de nosotros lo mataría sin pensar pero tú eres su mascota favorita o algo así, no se enojara.

-Maldito idiota, quieres que te tire afuera en la nieve- Tala llego por detrás del sofá de Bryan y le tomo del cuello. Antes de que empezaran a forcejear y tentar más a su suerte, Spencer intervino.

-¿Por qué no duermes aparte en el suelo?- (fuera del fuerte)

Era verdad, porque rayos tenía que estar adentro, Tala no dijo nada y empezó a formar una especie de futón con las cobijas, malditos egoístas, hoy en día el puesto de capitán no significa nada. El suelo no era problema para ninguno, pero se aseguro de que se lugar fuera lo bastante cómodo, después de estar satisfecho con su trabajo se recostó y un ligero suspiro salió de su boca, de verdad necesitaba dormir. acostado boca arriba, observo el techo, por la habitación el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea bailaba por las paredes, ese fuego le era familiar, había una razón por la cual Kai no se despertaba. _–Tu avesucho malvado te cuida bien Kai-_ pensó el pelirrojo al sentir la presencia de la Bestia Bit cuidándolos. Cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa…

-Tala, ojala que los fantasmas de la casa no te lleven, te extrañaría-

La sonrisa de Tala se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de cierto ruso roba lugares, abrió los ojos y se quito las cobijas con un movimiento.

-Bryan ya cállate, déjame dormir…además aquí no hay fantasmas o demonios _(solo Kai)-_

-estamos en la vieja mansión de un tipo malvado y muerto, afuera del fuerte eres el miembro más débil, seguramente algo vendrá por ti.

-que infantil eres, ya cállate-

-no olvides lo que te dije Tala- Bryan se acomodo en su lugar, esos malditos sillones de verdad eran cómodos, solo quería restregárselo a su capitán antes de irse a dormir.

Ivanov decidió ignorar al otro y se acomodo, así pasaron varias horas y el pelirrojo no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y no por los fantasmas que dijo Bryan, si no en la situación ¿que haría ahora?. Medio sonámbulo decidió mejor dormir cerca de los otros, no importaba las risas de Bryan después si con eso podía dormir, trepo por el sillón de Ian con una almohada bajo el brazo y se acomodo a la derecha del bicolor con mucho cuidado, sus leves movimientos no despertaron a Kai, unos minutos después el pelirrojo estaba totalmente dormido al igual que sus compañeros. Gloria.

 _-tres horas despues-_

El descanso era placentero hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en pierna, abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a todos los lados, los otros apenas se despertaban y vio esos ojos rojos centellando odio y a su dueño con una respiración entrecortada, era una expresión de enojo por ser tomado por sorpresa, la verdad al principio Kai pensó que estaba soñando y veía a los rusos dormidos por el cuarto, pero no tenía tanta suerte y realmente estaba rodeado por ellos.

-buenos días a ti también- dijo sobándose la pierna

-Yuriv Ivanov, no me vuelvas a tocarme o te arrancare la piel- dijo mordazmente Kai antes de levantarse y salir del fuerte aplastando a Bryan en el proceso. El que usara su verdadero nombre en la oración era señal de verdadero enojo, estilo maternal.

-¿pero qué rayos acaba de suceder? O.o

-quieres ver las fotos para darte una idea- le dijo Bryan guiñando un ojo y con el cabello revuelto. Tal vez antes de que acabe el día cierto pelilavanda morirá misteriosamente.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Tala miraba al bicolor que tenía enfrente, de verdad quería irse de ese lugar a las buenas y no estar lidiando con él, los otros acordaron que Tala seria quien hablaría con Kai para irse de una vez. Cruzo sus piernas y se enderezo en su lugar de manera muy elegante, aclaro su garganta para hablarle al bicolor por fin, los gritos al despertar no podian llamarse conversacion.

-¿Por qué no hay otras personas en esta casa Kai? - dijo soltando de una vez

Kai no lo volteo a ver, ya era hora de que el pelirrojo empezara con el interrogatorio pero era lo último que quería, lo que quería era un café y pronto.

-se fueron.

-¿solo así o tu los despediste?

-se fueron y ya, sinceramente no me importan.

-ya veo- _Tala hizo una pausa_ \- queremos partir antes de medio día, el plan es ir a Berlín por los suministros que dejamos preparados allí, después seguimos con el plan original.

-entiendo, que les vaya bien.

El pelirrojo se sobresalto en su asiento y trato de no golpear al menor ante la sacastica respuesta, era hora de ser diplomáticos.

-No! Creo que no estás entendiendo, ¿tienes idea de lo hicimos para llegar por ti? Nos vamos juntos. – la voz de Tala pretendía ser autoritaria y así sonaba, estaba cargada de enojo, el resto del equipo puso atención a la plática en silencio mientras hacían su trabajo de servir el desayuno.

-yo no les pedí que vinieran, si perdieron su tiempo no fue culpa mía.- el bicolor ni siquiera lo miraba su voz era desinteresada

-eres un maldito desgraciado Kai, vinimos solo por ti.

-váyanse, yo no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-entiendo, ese es tu brillante plan, ¿esconderte en el lugar más obvio para que ellos te encuentren? ¿O los crees bastante estúpidos para que no vengan aquí, a la casa de Tú padre?

El bicolor se enfureció, puso los brazos sobre la mesa y se levanto rápidamente, tal vez no era tan alto como él, pero de esa forma se veía imponente, un Hiwatari con esa misma mirada que su abuelo, eso fue lo que se le vino a la mente Tala cuando lo miro desde abajo.

-Nadie vendrá a buscarme, y como tú dices, es la casa de mí padre así que largo!

-Maldito desconsiderado, no se hará lo que tú dices, solo eres un niño caprichoso como siempre- Tala también se puso de pie, la mesa era lo único que lo freno de tomar al petulante bicolor por la camisa. Kai se enfureció, el no era un caprichoso, de hecho la mayoría de las veces dejaba de lado lo que él quería por el bien de todos pero no era su estilo reprochar por lo que había hecho por los demas.

-cállate! Te digo que no vendrá nadie! –

Tala paro lo que iba a decir (o a gritarle) era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba, ¿a qué se refería? Kai tomo esa oportunidad y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no quería escuchar más.

-explícate, ¿como es que "sabes" que no vendrá nadie?- le lanzo Tala antes de que Kai abriera la puerta de la cocina y como si fueran palabras mágicas este se detuvo.

-Todos se han ido, Voltaire murió… son libres de hacer lo que quieran ahora _\- Kai se giro hacia los otros con una ligera sonrisa melancólica-_ nadie los persigue Tala, porque ya no queda nadie para hacerlo.

Los cuatro rusos guardaron silencio, entendieron las palabras pero no podían creerlas del todo, sin embargo Kai hablaba con una sincera amargura. Después de todo por lo que les habían hecho pasar, ahora que su dueño había muerto simplemente eran herramientas que nadie reclamaría, Kai incluido.

El Bicolor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los otros, esa reacción era precisamente lo que les quería evitar ya que el mismo se sintió así hace dos días, había vuelto a ser abandonado, esa palabra si la conocían todos. Sería mejor si los dejaba solos, dio la vuelta pero antes de salir busco a esos ojos azules que le exigían respuestas.

-todo termino ahora, son libres… solo acéptenlo.

Kai los dejo solos, cerró la puerta y por momentos su pisadas marchándose se escuchaban, lo único que tenían era un extraño manojo de distintas emociones quemándoles la garganta, no tenían idea de lo que harían ahora, eran libres pero realmente no tenían un lugar al cual regresar.

* * *

Hace dos días Kai vio como uno a uno de los hombres que rodeaban a su abuelo se iban, hace dos días se dio cuenta que no era lo suficientemente importante como para aparecer en el testamento. hace dos dias su abuelo murio.

Voltaire no dejo un plan, no le dio instrucciones, ni siquiera le contemplo para el momento de su muerte, Kai fue completamente abandonado esta vez, su abuelo paterno era el único familiar vivo que le quedaba, al final aguanto el control sobre el porqué simplemente no sabía a dónde ir, sabía que su abuelo lo usaba y ahora no estaba, el solo era una arma sin dueño, - _ni siquiera seré reclamado por alguien pensó, esta vez nadie vendrá por mi-_

Kai se removió en su cama, ese tipo de pensamientos no se iban, al reloj marcaba mas allá de las siete de la noche, no tenía una idea con seguridad si los demás rusos se habían marchado ya, todo estaba en silencio, las primeras horas escucho a Bryan usando su blade contra alguna pared de la casa, Kai sospecho que solo se detuvo por cansancio, tal vez el ambiente enrarecido era culpa de las emociones de Tala, había un frio extraño que cubría la casa, después de un tiempo fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Kai se pregunto a sí mismo por que no estaba feliz, debería de estar afuera haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso, también Tala y los otros deberían de estar festejando lejos de ese lugar, la respuesta llego a él, la verdad era que ninguno conocía otra forma de vida que no fuera esa, era lo único que conocían por eso se sentían perdidos.

Kai se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, una sensación caliente vino de su bolsillo, era Dranzer, brillaba de una manera extraña y su calidez era diferente, no estaba solo del todo al final, la libertad que tanto había deseado para esos chicos al fin se cumplía, tal vez todos ellos estaban perdidos en ese mundo, pero no estaban solos.

* * *

 ** _Horas antes._**

Los cuatro rusos miraban la blanca puerta por donde había salido Kai hace unos segundos, se le quedaron mirando tratando de comprender las palabras que les habían dicho, ¿seria todo tan fácil?

Tala fue el primero en reaccionar y salir del trance, dio la vuelta mirando a los otros uno por uno, su vista se fijo en Bryan quien se veía raramente enojado.

-¿acaso nos dijo que ya no servimos?- Dijo el pelilavanda moviendo sus manos enérgicamente. La respuesta de Tala era un _–si_ \- pero simplemente esa palabra no saldría de su boca pero sus ojos la expresaban.

-pensándolo bien… no tuvimos problemas para llegar aquí- Dijo Tala hablando mas para sí mismo que para los otros, empezó a caminar como lobo enjaulado, dudativo con una mano apoyada en el lanzador.

-debimos de haber tenido algún encuentro con alguien de la compañía si nos estuvieran buscando – el pelirrojo siguió- y a pesar de que en momento del deceso no estábamos juntos, pudimos reunirnos.

Los chicos empezaron a recordar cómo empezó todo, Kai llamo primero a Tala quien estaba con Spencer en un hotel, les dio la noticia de la muerte de Voltaire por un numero que no conocían, en esos momentos, Los Blitzkrieg Boys estaban en diferentes lugares, Bryan e Ian estaban en las instalaciones de investigación de la compañía entregando unos reportes cuando Kai les contacto también a ellos, luego de eso Ian conecto a Tala a su línea y acordaron un lugar para reunirse, después de eso destruyeron todos los comunicadores y las computadoras de la compañía y solo usaron una línea segura, quitaron los rastreadores de sus Beyblades y salieron a encontrarse, los rusos eran lo suficientemente listos para escapar de los hombres de la compañía Hiwatari en una emergencia pero aun así, esperaban por lo menos algún enfrentamiento antes de localizar a Kai de nuevo y eso nunca ocurrió, el resto de Los Blitzkrieg Boys se reunieron sin ningún problema.

-tampoco recibimos ningún tipo de llamada de los superiores- agrego Spencer siguiendo el pensamiento de su capitán

-y Kai dijo que las personas que trabajaban aquí se fueron-

-cuando el enano y yo estábamos en la compañía del centro ni siquiera fuimos atendidos, esperamos por horas en una sala hasta que Kai llamo, pero no notamos ningún cambio en los otros agentes.- dijo Bryan recordando, cruzo los brazos.

-Kai nos oculta algo, Ian – _el pelirrojo miro al más pequeño que no había dicho nada, al decir verdad se le veía nervioso-_ contacta a algunos de los agentes de Voltaire, trata de localizar a Steklov o a cualquiera-

-pero…- Ian trato de hablar pero una mirada fría de su capitán lo callo pero no se movió de su lugar.

-te digo que es lo que Kai nos oculta?- _grito Bryan poniéndose en medio de todos-_ nos van a meter a prisión a todos ahora que el viejo esta muerto por eso nos quiere lejos y eso nos pasa por confiar en _"tu amigo"-_

Bryan se acerco a Tala y le empujo por los hombros recalcando las palabras _-tu amigo-_ con sarcasmo, Tala sabia que todos estaban tensos y lo que decía Bryan no sonaba tan descabellado, todos se habían ido porque eran criminales después de todo, los demás agentes huyeron para salvarse a sí mismos de la prisión, pero lo ultimo molesto al pelirrojo, si bien sabía que Kai no era el mejor amigo que se podía pedir, era honorable y en los verdaderos problemas siempre podía contar con él, el instinto de proteger del lobo salió a flote.

-cállate Bryan y con un demonio contrólate!- dijo mientras le devolvía el empujón al pelilavanda

-pudo habernos dicho que nos quedamos en la calle!

-¿acaso querías una carta de despido y un gracias por participar? Mejor cállate y deja de decir estupideces- Tala no podía parar el sarcasmo y el volumen en sus palabras.

Bryan empuño sus manos fuertemente hasta el punto que sus uñas se tornaron blancas, había cierta herida en el corazón del pelilavanda que ahora estaba aflorando y de la cual Tala nunca se dio cuenta antes, hasta que…

-siempre estas defendiendo a ese maldito traidor te recuerdo que él es el nieto del hombre que nos arruino la vida y nos obligo a trabajar para él!-

-Bryan eres un estúpido, no es culpa suya, no sabes nada…- Tala avanzo hacia el otro, Spencer e Ian los miraban, uno asombrado del coraje reprimido y el otro temía que sus dos amigos terminaran en un pleito físico, respectivamente.

-Kai no nos ayudara, solo podemos confiar en nosotros!-

Las palabras de Bryan dolían, dolían porque en el fondo alcanzaban un temor real, el sabía que Kai realmente era su amigo, pero que los abandonara a su suerte podía ser real también, la mirada de Tala titubeo con este pensamiento, también analizaba los sentimientos de Bryan hacia a Kai, si este le tenía coraje al bicolor nunca antes lo mostro tan abiertamente como ahora, lo hacía enojar a propósito y lo insultaba, pero eso lo hacía con todos los demás, tal vez su amigo solo se sentía acorralado y su coraje en realidad era hacia el abuelo y no al nieto.

-lo sabes verdad- no era una pregunta, Bryan le hacia una afirmación.

Tala miro directamente a los ojos grises del otro, se acerco lentamente y le toco el hombro, tranquilizar a la bestia. Spencer capto el momento en el que los puños de Bryan se abrieron y perdieron fuerza e Ian opto por cerrar la boca después de darse cuenta que la mantuvo totalmente abierta todo este tiempo.

-Bryan… dale una oportunidad, él es uno de nosotros- ni siquiera el propio Tala creía en lo suave que sonó su voz.

Bryan sacudió su hombro del agarre del pelirrojo y camino hacia la salida que antes había usado Kai y al igual que este se detuvo al abrir la puerta.

-si Kai nos traiciona una vez mas no se lo perdonare-

Bryan salió, sin azotar la puerta, el enojo se volvió en rendición, Tala tomo el puente de su nariz, eso se le había salido un poco de las manos, los otros salieron también de la cocina y se dirigían a tratar de rastrear a los demás agentes para confirmar las palabras de Kai, Tala quedo solo en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, el desayuno que Spencer estaba preparando yacía abandonado sobre la estufa a medio cocinar, había un olor a Vodka por todo el lugar por el desastre de la noche anterior, la temperatura descendió unos grados en el lugar y se extendió por toda la casa, golpes fuertes se escucharon de repente, era Bryan golpeando las paredes de alguna habitación con su Beyblade, era una mañana de mierda, Tala solo atino a llevar su cabeza entre manos que se apoyaban en la mesa y se pregunto internamente cómo demonios le haría para que todos sus hermanos se mantuvieran a salvo… y unidos.

* * *

(N/A)

Esto es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo entre semana, al decir verdad el capitulo me costó mucho trabajo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esta parte fue un reflejo de mis propias peleas con mis mejores amigos, los llame en la madrugada para decirles lo mucho que los quiero, claro que el principio me preguntaron si estaba ebrio o de que bar me debían de ir a levantar _(recoger)_ esta vez, malditos, pero ellos me contestaron que también me querían y si los volvía a molestar me golpearían, una genuina amistad señores, me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que pensaba al escribir esto, gracias por seguir leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Insomnio

Kai miro el reloj de su habitación, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios, estaba sentado en la alfombra con la espalda recargada en la espaciosa cama, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por una lamparita de su escritorio, hace tiempo dejo de oír ruido en la casa, mando los sentimientos de culpa al diablo tan pronto como pasaron por su mente, después de todo quería estar solo ¿no?

Con algo de pesadez se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su armario, hace dos años que no visitaba esa casa, pero había ropa suya aun guardada en ese lugar, esa ropa no le quedaría, había crecido mucho en todo ese tiempo, revolvió la ropa en los cajones, no recordaba algunas de las ropas que estaban guardadas allí, eran casi de su actual talla, saco un abrigo negro de lana y unos jeans oscuros, le quedarían solo un poco ajustados pero le servirían, Kai pensó que ese detalle seguramente fue del antiguo mayordomo del lugar, porque obviamente Voltaire no se preocuparía por tenerle ropa que ponerse.

Ya cambiado solo se aseguro de tomar a Dranzer y su lanzador, enrollo su vieja bufanda blanca en su cuello; antes de salir por la ventana volvió a mirar el reloj, marcaba ahora las 2:39 de la madrugada, sin embargo eso no le importo y salto por la ventana hacia el amplio jardín, no es que quiera parecer melodramático o cualquier otra cosa, Kai simplemente no podía dormir y un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, y según su lógica la hora perfecta para salir de paseo es en la madrugada, tan normal como cualquiera.

Kai no tuvo ningún problema para salir, descaradamente salió por el cancel de la puerta trasera de la casa, incluso tuvo el cuidado de volver a cerrar el rechinante cancel metálico sin ninguna prisa. Las calles rusas pueden ser peligrosas de día, por eso en la madrugada eran una trampa para cualquiera, cualquiera que no se haya criado en un ambiente como la Abadía, pero en realidad eso no le importaba a la figura que camina desinteresadamente por aquellas calles. El camino a su destino lo sabía de memoria y aun estaba lejos.

Por eso, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo caminando sin mirar realmente, pero sus pies ya estaban algo cansados por la distancia y por el frio clima, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando llego a parar frente a un frio cancel tuvo que detenerse en seco antes de chocar de lleno contra los barrotes. Un poco avergonzado pero fingiendo cautela, miro a los dos lados de la calle para revisar que nadie lo seguía _(que nadie lo haya visto casi tropezar)._ Miro la cerradura del cancel, consistía solo en un pesado pasador sellado con un candado, el cual fue como mantequilla para el ataque eficaz de Dranzer; el candado cayo secamente mientras el blade azul regresaba a su dueño.

Entro en aquel lugar, un amplio parque se extendía a lo lejos, había un camino de piedra que empezaba a ser cubierto por la nieve pero aun así si los zapatos producían un leve sonido, de todos modos no es como si los residentes de aquel lugar les importara el ruido. Kai camino por entre las tumbas del cementerio, entre mas se alejaba de la entrada el lugar empezaba a carecer de iluminación, los malditos tacaños del lugar solo habían puesto iluminación al principio para aparentar, bueno no es algo que verdaderamente importe en un lugar como ese. Cuando la oscuridad aumento en el lugar Kai lanzo a Dranzer frente a él, del blade emano una luz azul y empezó a guiar a Kai por el camino, si bien Kai no temía vagar por un viejo cementerio en la madrugada no significa que quiera hacerlo en completa oscuridad. Aun no estaba loco, gracias.

Aquel cementerio era exclusivo, solo ciertas personas podían tomar su descanso eterno en esas tierras, personas económicamente influyentes claro está, los pasillos del cementerio eran como un vecindario, opulentos mausoleos se erguían decorados con figuras angelicales, como si eso sirviera para la persona enterrada allí, en cada esquina del camino había incluso un señalamiento con el nombre del pasillo, Kai solo debía seguir derecho un poco mas hasta que algún nombre de aquellos pasillos le sonara familiar, hace más de diez años que no visitaba ese lugar y aunque no supiera realmente hacia donde ir su memoria lo guiaba al igual que Dranzer que avanzaba iluminando el lugar para él, aquella luz azul era casi imnoptizante, distraía a Kai del hecho de que el viento sonara de manera espelúznate por las tumbas, pero no paso por alto las sombras que se movían a su alrededor mientras avanzaba, sabía que no eran producto de su imaginación pero siguió avanzando firmemente hasta que llego al fin.

Dranzer se detuvo frente a un mausoleo de piedra blanca, la arquitectura tenía un estilo Italiano muy elegante, unas pequeñas flores blancas invernales la cubrían, los ventanales eran de un color dorado con figuras religiosas en ellas, vitrales. Kai reconoció aquella tumba, era la tumba de sus padres, la opulencia del mausoleo era obra de Voltaire, el sabia que sus padres hubieran elegido algo menos ostentoso, Kai frunció el seño al recordar eso, Dranzer aun brillaba a sus pies, se agacho hacia su blade.

-bien hecho Dranzer, los encontraste-

El blade solo resplandeció un poco mas, Kai finalmente se acerco al mausoleo, la puerta era de una madera muy pesada y con una eficiente cerradura metálica, sobre la puerta había una placa con un lema escrito en ruso, sin embargo las flores cubrían la mayor parte de la frase, Kai no se molesto en apartarlas para leer lo que decía.

-Hn…

él esperaba que al menos en ese lugar los ojos le empezaran a escocer un poco, que al menos se sintiera como la mierda miserable que pensaba que era, pero ningún sentimiento afloro, Kai no derramo ni una maldita lagrima incluso no lloro cuando se dio cuenta que no podía recordar siquiera los rostros de sus padres, al final esa larga caminata fue inútil, sentía que se ahogaba por dentro con la sensación de querer gritar pero nada surgía de su boca, se paso con desesperación la mano por el cabello, estaba seguro que se entregaría a la locura en ese mismo instante de no ser por unas sombras que se movieron por las tumbas cercanas a él.

Dranzer no había dejado de girar y se mantenía iluminado, basto que Kai se pusiera en guardia sobre su puesto para que el Blade girara con más fuerza como si lo hubiesen acabado de lanzar. Kai paseo su vista por las tumbas pero no volvió a notar ningún movimiento pero sabía que estaba siendo observado, una suave brisa viajo en dirección a Kai y solo le tomo un momento identificar el tenue olor que estaba en el aire, _-hueles a perro Ivanov-_ una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Ve por ellos Dranzer!-

El blade salió volando en dirección al mausoleo de enfrente pero fue repentinamente parado por un blade blanco que lo intercepto. Ambos Blades se cayeron pero siguieron girando.

-¿Por qué me siguieron hasta aquí?- Dijo Kai levantándose de su guardia y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Pensé que nos habías hecho una invitación al salir de esa manera- dijo Tala ahora visible, estaba recargado elegantemente en una de las columnas del mausoleo de enfrente, sus ojos azules lo hacían ver como un ser demoniaco, pero Kai ignoro ese detalle, ya conocía a Ivanov.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿Por qué siguen conmigo?- Kai estaba más cansado que enojado, realmente no le interesaba empezar otra discusión.

-simplemente porque sé que algo no anda bien- Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose también de brazos.

-puedes decirnos tu mismo o lo descubriremos a nuestra manera- dijo Bryan que finalmente se acercaba a la luz de los Blades.

Kai le miro por un segundo un poco extrañado por el aspecto de Bryan, por ese raro abrigo gris que tenia puesto, pero volvió a su línea defensiva cuando vio a los otros dos rusos acercarse.

-podríamos interrogarlo usando esto, seria más dramático- Ian se acerco a Tala con una linterna jugando como un idiota. Kai rodo los ojos.

-¿son tus padres?- Pregunto Tala tanteando el terreno del bicolor

Kai bajo los brazos y llamo a Dranzer, eso era un tema muy aparte de ellos, no tenían derecho a ver ese lugar ni estar preguntando por nada, así que Kai solo le dio la espalda a los otros.

-es solo una tumba vacía, ellos realmente no están aquí.

Un incomodo silencio surgió, demonios quien quiere escuchar algo como eso?, gracias pero no, Tala y los demás tenían traumas propios, pero se lo buscaron por seguirlo.

-entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Pudiste ir a un lugar más alegre- Kai no respondió al sarcasmo de Bryan. De hecho pareció no escucharlo, algo que molesto al pelilavanda que espera alguna reacción del otro

-Bryan! ¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca?- Tala no tenia en una posición muy cómoda al bicolor y el idiota de Bryan podía arruinarlo todo con su estupideces.

-quiero respuestas, al igual que ustedes-

Los rusos pararon sus respiraciones un momento, no esperaban que Kai contestara algo como eso o que contestara.

-y encontraste algo en este lugar Kai?

-tal vez, Ian dame tu linterna ahora- Kai había estado mirando fijamente el mausoleo hasta que encontró que algo no estaba bien

El bajito se acerco y de dio la linterna, los demás también se acercaron cuidando en donde pisaban, se dieron cuenta de lo Kai se refería.

-Parece que este lugar fue visitado hace poco- observo el pelirrojo que se colocaba en cuclillas para observar mejor los rastros dejados en el césped.

-fue un grupo pequeño de personas, hay al menos seis rastros diferentes- Dijo Kai señalando, Tala y Spencer asintieron

Todos siguieron el desplazamiento de las huellas con la mirada hasta que la vista de todos cayó en la puerta del Mausoleo de los padres de Kai. Las marcas de un camino de polvo bajo la puerta indicaban que esta había sido abierta. Kai abrió grandes los ojos ante el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, mientras su boca solo pudo articular una palabra…

-NO!...

Kai se lanzo sobre puerta y trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, se veía desesperado, Spencer e Ian se miraron entre sí al ver a Kai que ahora estaba pateando la puerta para tratar de abrirla, Tala se puso de pie mirando sorprendido la reacción repentina del bicolor, sin embargo tenía una idea muy clara de lo que paso por la mente del bicolor, por otro lado Bryan retrocedió un poco para tener una mejor vista de Hiwatari tratando de derribar la puerta ahora con su peso, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bryan, odio y burla era lo que esa pequeña sonrisa transmitía. Ian se cubrió los oídos ante los extraños gritos que Kai producía, eran como gritos ahogados que parecían decir -NO-. Spencer retrocedió y miro a Tala quien solo pudo quedarse parado allí.

-no pudieron enterrarlo con ellos! No!- Kai seguía golpeando la puerta, su rostro estaba rojo y sus nudillos estaban sangrando un poco, pero la puerta era lo suficientemente firme.

-sacare al maldito de Voltaire de la tumba de mis padres!-

La voz de Kai sonó desgarradoramente extraña, casi como un sollozo, Tala inclusive sintió miedo de ver al bicolor desmoronándose, parte miedo y parte enojo por el hecho de que Voltaire descansara en ese lugar que no se merecía. Kai se aparto con un salto y saco a Dranzer. La breve pausa en el arrebato de Kai le permitió a Tala escuchar un ligero sonido detrás de ellos.

-espera no lo hagas!-

Un cuerpo cayó sobre el bicolor dejándolo en un principio sin aire, su cabeza choco con el pasto que amortiguo la caída, solo tuvo tiempo de ver unos ojos azules, cuando una mano cubrió su boca y de repente ya no estaba en el suelo, se mareo ligeramente por el cambio de postura, si le hubiera tomado un segundo más reaccionar no hubiera visto la luz que se acercaba a lo lejos y seguramente Tala tendría menos dientes por haberlo arrojado al suelo, pero Kai entendió enseguida, cuando vio alrededor vio a los demás ocultándose en las tumbas, les tomo menos de cinco segundos a los cinco ocultarse en las penumbras.

Ian que había tenido más tiempo para correr subió al techo de un mausoleo, tal vez era pequeño pero eso le hacía hábil, Bryan quedo en cuclillas recargado en una tumba pequeña, Spencer estaba a su derecha oculto entre la estatua de un ángel y una lapida en forma de cruz, Tala y Kai se ocultaron cada uno detrás de unas gruesas columnas de un Mausoleo, solo Ian podía verlos a todos desde su posición, y Tala podía ver a Kai a su izquierda y a Bryan a su derecha.

-vamos apresúrate-

-estoy caminando, pero está bastante oscuro aquí-

Unas voces masculinas se escucharon, las luces de las linternas que traían se movían por el lugar de forma errática en ocasiones, debían estar cargando algo porque su marcha se oía dificultosa. Ian se asomo un poco y vio tres hombres de edad mediana dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos. Los tres estaban vestidos de negro y dos de ellos traían unas largas palancas de metal. Los demás identificaron la dirección de los intrusos por el sonido, Tala giro hacia donde estaba Bryan y lo vio cargar su lanzador con una divertida sonrisa, giro de nuevo su cabeza y vio a Kai con Dranzer ya listo, un detalle afilo los ojos de Tala, por la orilla de la boca de Kai escurría un hilo se sangre, tal vez fue un poco rudo con el bicolor pero ahora había vuelto a estar en control, ahora Tala cargo su Blade en su lanzador que parecía pistola y lo era, según eran las necesidades.

-es esta, es la tumba de los Hiwatari-

El primer hombre que llego era tan alto como Spencer y parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo, apunto la linterna que traía frente al mausoleo de los padres de Kai

-abran esa maldita puerta ahora-

Los otros dos hombres que traían las largas palancas se acercaron a la puerta, Kai afilo la mirada y asomo ligeramente la cabeza para espiar lo que hacían aquellos hombres, estaban tratando de abrir la puerta la cual no quería ceder tan fácil.

-intenten golpeando la cerradura, háganlo rápido!- el hombre sonaba inquieto

-¿Qué rayos quieren esos tipos?- el pensamiento de los chicos ocultos era el mismo.

Un sonido metálico se escucho y la puerta se abrió de repente, Kai tuvo que llamar a todo su autocontrol para no quitar del camino a aquellos hombres y seguir con su tarea de sacar los restos de Voltaire de ese lugar, sin embargo Tala llamo su atención, una seña con la mano le dijo que era mejor esperar y escuchar que era lo que buscaban, obviamente el bicolor maldijo en silencio al pelirrojo pero le hizo caso.

-listo, no debemos de perder tiempo, quiero esos papeles- el que parecía el líder se apresuro a entrar con la linterna dentro del mausoleo

-señor, ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar?

-busquen en todos los lugares, tu! – Le dijo al otro hombre que se veía más viejo- tu revisa el cuerpo de Voltaire, no me extrañaría que el maldito haya mandado esconder los documentos dentro de su…

-señor la puerta quedo destrozada, sospecharan algo los demás- Hablo de nuevo el otro hombre, el tipo más viejo que tenía que inspeccionar el cuerpo no se veía muy feliz.

-da igual si no encontramos nada aquí, quemaremos el lugar, Voltaire tiene muchos enemigos, sospecharan de cualquiera.-

Bien, eso fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia de Kai, quien no permitiría que quemaran el lugar y fue suficiente para Tala que ya había escuchado lo que quería saber y sin mencionar que fue suficiente para Bryan también, el cual sentía que le hormigueaban las piernas por la posición en la que estaba y obviamente, siendo Bryan estaba impaciente por desatar un caos.

-Fuera de aquí!-

Kai salió de su escondite lanzando a Dranzer hacia los intrusos, dos de los hombres estaba fuera del mausoleo y el líder estaba dentro, Dranzer entro, los otros dos hombres se agacharon pero no los pillarían tan fácil, ambos sacaron unas armas y la apuntaron hacia Kai, fue un error por parte de los dos hombres, Bryan fue el primero en salir haciendo volar su blade directo contra el arma de uno, Tala salió también y su blade partió en dos el arma del hombre más viejo. Aprovechando la situación Kai entro corriendo dentro del mausoleo mientras Bryan y Tala contenían a los otros hombres.

Entrar en ese lugar para Kai no fue buena idea, esperaba toparse con el hombre líder pero lo único que vio fue un ataúd en el centro del Mausoleo, miro a ambos lados antes de poner su espalda junto la pared, el lugar parecía mas reducido por fuera, pero dentro había un pequeño altar con dos nichos dorados que correspondían a las representaciones de sus padres, había también unos muebles con flores artificiales y muchos retratos, todos de su familia, pero él no podía reparar en esos detalles no cuando vio la cara de llena de espanto del hombre que era el líder, salió detrás del ataúd de su abuelo, Kai se tiro al suelo en el momento en que le vio sacar un arma. El disparo paso justo donde su cabeza había estado hace unos segundos y una bala termino hecha pedazos sobre la roca de la pared. Casi al mismo tiempo se escucharon otros disparos provenientes de afuera.

-AHORA DRANZER!-

El blade se encendió en llamas azules y fue directamente al brazo que sostenía el arma y mas disparos se escucharon afuera junto con una risa extraña que reconoció como la de Bryan. Kai se incorporo y se lanzo encima del ataúd de Voltaire para llegar al Hombre que se quejaba por su brazo despedazado, Kai le cayó encima pero el otro le intercepto, ahora estaban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, aquel hombre le ganaba a Kai en estatura pero no sería diferente a luchar contra Spencer.

Mientras tanto fuera del Mausoleo, Bryan había noqueado a su oponente fácilmente, Tala descubrió que el suyo era un poco más formidable, el hombre que parecía mas viejo, tenía también experiencia además de canas, bloqueo los primeros golpes de Tala, este sin embargo no dejaba de atacar, el hombre vio como un joven de cabellos grises o lavandas se acercaba a él, serian un problema si los dos jóvenes lo atacaban juntos, bloqueo el último movimiento de Tala y lo sujeto fuerte del brazo retorciéndoselo en el proceso, Tala solo gruño bajo e intento hacer la contra llave, Bryan tuvo que saltar hacia atrás por los dos hombres nuevos que aparecieron de repente. El viejo hombre que tenia a Tala sonrió al ver a sus refuerzos, pero no conto con una gran sombra que lo golpeo por detrás, era Spencer que descargo una fuerte patada en la nuca del viejo, en cuanto Tala se sintió libre de su agarre salto hacia uno de los hombres con los que Bryan ya estaba peleando.

-hay que eliminarlos!- Grito Tala

-no hay problema rojo, déjamelos a mí!- Bryan hizo un ademan a su oponente insinuándole que lo atacara, el hombre calvo contra el que se enfrentaba dudo pero aun así se lanzo contra Bryan quien con dos golpes lo mando al suelo, Bryan se rio de el brevemente y planeaba eliminarlo finalmente, pero el tipo saco un arma y le apunto a la cabeza al mismo tiempo Tala saco la suya, ambos dispararon, Tala acertó su blanco quien por inercia disparo su arma pero no le dio a Bryan, Spencer ya había eliminado/noqueado al otro, el hombre que recibió el disparo no estaba muerto, solo tendría una muy fea herida en el hombro, Bryan lo termino desmayando al patearlo en la cara.

Cuatro menos y quedaba el que estaba dentro con Kai, los tres iban a entrar cuando una lluvia de balas los obligo a cubrirse detrás de las tumbas. Dentro Kai estaba doblegando a aquel hombre, el cual tampoco era un inexperto, de hecho era temiblemente fuerte pero Kai se las arreglo para parar sus golpes, un movimiento mal calculado lo dejo a merced de Kai quien lo tiro boca abajo para inmovilizarlo, el hombre se retorció al verse casi acorralado lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzar un encendedor hacia el mueble con la fotografías. Kai tuvo que golpearlo para sujetarlo y tenerlo completamente sometido.

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando?

-¿Kai?

El hombre lo reconoció y ahora Kai recordaba esa voz, el hombre era uno de los accionistas de las empresas de su abuelo, era un ruso empresario que según Kai recordaba no estaba involucrado en los proyectos más… digamos más sensibles de su abuelo, este hombre solo comercializaba metales y minerales raros a occidente, ¿Qué rayos quería?

-dime que es lo que buscas aquí!- el hombre seguía boca abajo inmovilizado por Kai que estaba encima pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

-ahora eres solo carnada de tiburones Kai-

-ya veremos, dime que buscabas o serás tú la carnada de Dranzer-

El blade ardía en llamas azules, se acercaba poco a poco al rostro del empresario

-Dime que buscabas!- Kai jalo mas el brazo del hombre al punto de casi partirlo, el empresario tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el dolor pero no grito ni un poco, era como cualquier ruso, un maldito obstinado.

-no te temo maldito mocoso!- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kai, mejor no le hubiera dicho eso.

-Dranzer ahora-

El blade se elevo y se perdió del limitado campo de vista del empresario, Kai pudo notar como el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba de golpe, el blade choco contra el suelo partiéndolo en pedazos a milímetros de los ojos del empresario el cual solo atino a dar un grito, no solo vio las cuchillas del Beyblade, si no que del fuego unos bestiales ojos negros lo miraban, Dranzer podía dar miedo cuando quería, la vision casi demoniaca de Dranzer hizo cambiar de opinion al hombre.

-los documentos reales! Buscaba los documentos reales! No me hagas nada!- grito dirigiéndose a ese extraño demonio que estaba en el blade.

Kai estaba a punto de continuar con su interrogatorio cuando escucho un repentino ruido más fuerte que el anterior, Kai por inercia volteo a sus espaldas pero el gran ataúd le bloqueaba cualquier visión de sus compañeros, el empresario noto cierta duda en las fuerzas de Kai aprovecho para zafarse las manos y levantarse mandando a Kai hacia atrás quien choco contra el ataúd el cual tiro al suelo de la base que lo sostenía, Kai se golpeo fuerte la cabeza en el ataúd y ahora estaba encima de el un poco confundido. El empresario iba a atacar a Kai cuando vio lo que el encendedor lanzado unos minutos antes había provocado, el mueble de las fotografías estaba en llamas y el fuego se había esparcido por el pequeño altar de los nichos, ese fue un descuido de aquel hombre, antes de volver a mirar al muchacho este ya no estaba, su primer vistazo hacia su espalda le hizo ver el puño certero de Kai avanzando hacia su cara. -PUM- El empresario cayo inconsciente, lo único que Kai retuvo en la cabeza fue el dato de los documentos, una bestia de fuego no es la mejor para combatir el fuego, ahora podía ver la salida estaba despejada, no había nadie allí, eso le preocupo a Kai, ¿a donde se habían ido los otros?

El humo se acumulaba dentro del espacio, los adornos y las cosas personales de sus padres ahora se quemaban, Kai las había puesto allí, enterró cosas de ellos a falta de tener cuerpos que enterrar, las fotografías, anillos de matrimonio, sus libros favoritos, las cartas de sus padres, las había depositado allí por si alguna vez quería estar con ellos, pues en esas pequeñas cosas, Kai sentía que la esencia de sus padres estaba contenida en esas cosas tan cotidianas, eso fue lo que él enterró, y ahora el fuego las consumía. Solo podía escuchar gritos de Bryan en un tono nada bueno, al menos sabia que el pelilavanda seguía con vida o quizás no y regreso de la muerte para mostrar que no debían meterse con él.

Kai reacciono, empezó a tratar de apagar el fuego usando su abrigo, cosa que fue estúpida, ya que el abrigo estaba hecho de lana, lo tuvo que arrojar a una esquina cuando termino prendiéndose, se coloco la bufanda en la nariz para no respirar el humo del lugar y mientras podía se puso a abrir los cajones de los muebles, saco las cartas y las puso debajo su camisa, tomo todas las que podía, no reconoció nada que fueran documentos, solo las cartas, el calor provocaba que sudara copiosamente y se quemo varias veces al abrir los cajones y los alhajeros buscando los dichosos documentos a toda prisa.

Cuando el humo empezó a invadir sus pulmones fue inevitable toser, sentía que se estaba quemando y ahora tenía el cuerpo cubierto de cenizas. Kai cayó hacia atrás, vio que el empresario seguía inconsciente en el suelo, miro hacia la puerta, y solo vio lo que parecía el Halcón y el Lobo de Tala por los destellos, no creía que se sentiría mareado tan pronto, un poco más, solo un poco más, gateo hacia el empresario y el ataúd, de verdad no quería hacer eso, pero era el único lugar que no había revisado, además tenía que darse prisa para ayudar a los otros, tuvo que tantear en los costados del ataúd para encontrar la cerradura del ataúd, sus ojos le escocían por el humo y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por la irritación, estúpido escenario, si alguien lo encontraba así realmente le estamparía a Dranzer en la cara. Abrió los cuatro broches de la caja, ahora solo tenía que levantar la tapa, su ya cansada respiración se paro.

-Kai!-

Decir que al bicolor casi le da un infarto es algo muy parecido a la realidad, pero su corazón volvió a funcionar cuando vio al pelirrojo y los otros dos entrar, primero tuvieron que cubrirse por la repentina ola de calor que los golpeo.

-Tala, sáquenlo de aquí- Kai señalo el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, Spencer se movió y empezó a arrastrar al hombre a la entrada.

-debemos salir de aquí- le dijo Bryan jalando a Kai del brazo para que se incorporara

-no! Debo encontrar los documentos! – Kai se quito la bufanda de la cara para hablar más claro y solo miro rápidamente al ataúd

-debes estar bromeando- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tala y Bryan al entender esa mirada roja.

-el dijo que podría tenerlos consigo- Kai señalo al empresario que era jalado por Spencer hacia la salida.

-pues entonces tu hazlo, es tu querido abuelo- Bryan levanto los brazos negándose a ayudar con eso, porque no, no le podrían pedir eso ni por todo el dinero de Hiwatari, simplemente no.

Kai solo afilo la mirada, en realidad no le estaba pidiendo nada a ninguno de los dos rusos pero esperaba que al menos no se fueran de su lado cuando abriera esa cosa.

-es mejor si lo sacamos de aquí o nos rostizaremos- Kai insistía en sacar a Voltaire del lugar, aunque ese lugar ahora pareciera un infierno. Tala entendía al bicolor pero haría algo mejor.

-no lo creo, Wolborg, _NOVAE ROG!_ \- Tala disparo nuevamente su Blade hacia el fuego y una brisa congelada empezó, Kai y Bryan tuvieron que abrazarse a sí mismos para conservar el calor que les fue arrancado súbitamente, el hielo se empezó a formar en el suelo, un destello blanco y la figura de Tala fue lo que vieron Bryan y Kai entes de tener que cerrar los ojos por la luz, cuando finalmente fueron capaces de abrir los ojos y de no sentir como el aire los golpeaba, vieron el lugar cubierto de nieva tan blanca, que parecía brillar, los muebles y las decoraciones ahora solo eran cenizas.

Tala solo llamo de nuevo a su bestia bit y esta le obedeció, se giro para ver a los otros quienes tenían los dedos entumidos por el frio pero no hicieron notar.

-bien Kai, hora de abrir el ataúd- Dijo Tala mientras llamaba de vuelta a su Blade

-espera ¿que sucedió con los dos hombres de afuera?- dijo Kai mirando brevemente hacia la puerta

-cuatro- Bryan le corrigio

-eran cuatro en realidad, pero uno de ellos nos dio un poco de pelea-

-¿y los otros?- Pregunto Kai refiriendose a sus otros dos amigos, a Ian no lo habia visto

-están inmovilizándolos.

-seguramente vendrán más refuerzos- dijo Bryan tratando de apresurar al bicolor

Tala asintió, el también creía que no deberían de tardar, Spencer e Ian ataban a los hombres unos con otros para que no escaparan a pesar de que estuvieran todos inconscientes. Kai suspiro un poco aliviado por escuchar que todos estaban bien, ahora tendría que seguir buscando los documentos, aunque no entendiera bien de que se trataba todo ese asunto. Miro a Tala, sus ojos azules también le miraban con expectación, obviamente no querían abrir el ataud.

Uno, dos…. Kai conto mentalmente mientras sus dedos tomaban la puerta del ataúd. Mierda, Kai maldijo una vez mas a su suerte, Tala inconscientemente se llevo las manos a la boca y Bryan tenía una risita nerviosa. Tala pensaba que esa reaccion de Kai era rara, ¿acaso el bicolor no habia visto antes el cadaver de su abuelo? al parecer no, ya que ni siquera sabia donde fue enterrado, encontrarlo alli fue mera casualidad. Tres… y así el ataúd fue abierto, la mente de Kai se detuvo un segundo.

-tendré pesadillas por el resto de mis días- dijo Bryan saliendo del Mausoleo, con un expresión pálida en el rostro y tratando de sacudirse la ropa, tal vez algunas partículas del muerto se le habían quedado pegadas.

Spencer e Ian habían acabado de sujetar a los intrusos y permanecían en guardia sosteniendo sus Blades en dirección a los sujetos cuando salió Bryan, atrás de él, salían Kai y Tala arrastrando por el suelo el ataúd. Spencer levanto una ceja por la rara acción de los otros dos, Ian abrió los ojos más de lo normal, no sabía si seguir apuntando su blade hacia los intrusos o hacia el ataúd por miedo de que algo saltara de repente desde adentro.

-¿podrías ayudarnos idiota?- Tala llamo a Bryan que aun se estaba quitando de encima la invisible esencia del muerto.

-Hn- Kai continuaba jalando el ataúd hacia afuera, estaba sudando y tenía ceniza en todo el cuerpo.

-genial, ahora somos profanadores de tumbas.- Dijo Spencer mientras ayudaba a los otros dos a jalar el ataúd. Kai ignoro olímpicamente el comentario y se dedico a jalar. Asi, entre los tres terminaron por sacar el ataud y lo colocaron en el cesped.

-bien Kai, ¿después de esta ilegal exhumación que piensas hacer genio? ¿Dejarlo aquí simplemente?- Tala le dijo Kai con las manos sobre la cintura demandando atención.

-no me importaría dejarlo aquí, yo no lo puse en la tumba de mis padres en primer lugar- Kai empezó a montar nuevamente a Dranzer en su lanzador.

-¿sabes?, solo me agradas cuando incineras todo Kai- Dijo Bryan después de entender las intenciones del bicolor

Los otros rusos se apartaron del ataúd, Tala observo cuidadosamente a Kai tratando de leerlo, al principio creyó que el bicolor estaba solo confundido por no saber qué hacer con su vida, pero un leve temblor en sus manos antes de lanzar a Dranzer y esos ojos que pretendían no querer mirar le hicieron cambiar de opinión, Tala entendió, Kai estaba completamente afectado por la muerte de su abuelo… eso era tristeza. Los cinco muchachos vieron como se incendiaba el ataúd, las llamas azules lo consumirían rápido, el cielo empezó a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol invernal, era un escenario bastante tétrico, suficiente para una sola noche, ahora deberían ir a descansar, dejar al empresario y sus hombres en ese lugar les tenia sin cuidado, no podían llamar a la policía porque prácticamente ellos invadieron propiedad privada y Kai los reconoció, también no importaba dejarlos allí porque sinceramente todos tenían sueño y estaba algo adoloridos, era razón suficiente.

Kai fue el primero en avanzar hacia la salida, los demás lo siguieron en silencio, Kai caminaba con la cabeza baja. al salir del cementerio encontraron una camioneta estacionada en la entrada, estaba vacía, seguramente era de los intrusos, fue fácil para Bryan e Ian abrirla y mover algunos cables para ponerla en marcha, Tala condujo devuelta al único sitio que tenían para ir, manejo hasta la Mansión del padre de Kai, regresaron allí.

El viaje fue en completo silencio, pero a la entrada de la casa, Bryan rompió el silencio quejándose por la sensación de asco y el aroma a muerto que tenia impregnada en la nariz, esta vez Kai le miro fijamente de arriba abajo solo para sonreír. El pelilavanda aun traía ese extraño abrigo gris encima, Tala se lo había arrojado en la cara al quejarse de no querer salir a buscar a Kai porque no tenía un abrigo.

-no creí que fueras tan quisquilloso con el aroma a muerto Bryan, después de todo estas usando el abrigo que Voltaire traía puesto el día en que murió.-

Kai entro a la casa como si nada, había reconocido desde el cementerio que el abrigo que traía puesto el ruso psicópata era el de su abuelo, solo debía esperar el momento perfecto para decírselo, Kai sabía perfectamente lo supersticioso que el pelilavanda podía llegar a ser, era el unico de ellos que creia en fantasmas, Spencer entro a la casa en medio de risitas ahogadas, Ian discretamente saco una foto de la cara pálida llena de asco y horror al sentirse invadido por la sensación de tener sobre su piel el endemoniado abrigo… el cual había sido entregado por su siempre acomedido e idiota capitán.

Tala se volteo rápidamente con intención de seguir a los otros dentro de la casa, su cara era de apuro, el no le había entregado ese abrigo a Bryan con esa intención, eso fue una bonita casualidad de la vida.

-AAAAHHHHHHH,- grito mirándose a si mismo asqueado- TE MATARE MALDITO IVANOV-

Los demás sintieron pena por su capitán y Kai reía silenciosamente en algún lugar de la casa, tal vez terminarían celebrando otro funeral dentro de poco, uno para cierto pelirrojo. Después de todo ese alboroto de unas dos horas y después de un baño muy meticuloso de Bryan, los cinco Blitzkrieg Boys dormían pesadamente en aquella sala, de nuevo todos dentro del fuerte el cual no habían recogido, tal vez esa experiencia en el cementerio los obligo a buscarse mutuamente para dormir, era solo por seguridad, aunque jamás lo admitirían claro esta y por si las dudas, Kai había puesto una barrera de almohadas entre él y el pelirrojo, solo por si las dudas. El día apenas iniciaba con todo su invernal esplendor, decir que los pájaros salían a cantar es algo obvio pero los Blitzkrieg Boys apenas conciliaban el sueño.

-buenas noches.- se oyó decir a uno de ellos. _(No sabría decirles quien, buajaja)_

La respuesta a las buenas noches apareció pero fue seguida de maldiciones de los otros, así eran ellos cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

(N/A)

listo! otro capitulo terminado, si Tala no entendiera tan perfectamente a Kai no veo quien mas podria hacerlo, en mis practicas de anatomia he ensayado con cadaveres humanos, el olor a muerto no es algo que puedas quitarte simplemente de la nariz, de solo recordar siento que debo lavarme...pfff. bueno esto es todo hasta el proximo capitulo que saldra entre semana. gracias por seguir leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6

saludos de nuevo, aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo, tal vez esta semana me atrase un poco pero fue por una buena causa, como pronto regresare a clases quiero avanzar lo mas posible, mis actulizaciones espero sigan siendo semanales, bueno sin mas que decir: aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 6. SHUT UP!

-… es por eso señor Hiwatari que no hemos podido finiquitar el préstamo que nos hizo, si- si usted me diera un pequeño plazo más podría empezar a tener ganancias de nuevo.

El hombre que hablaba aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años, era delgado y la prematura caída de su cabello hacia que el sudor hiciera brillar su cabeza, sudaba por puro nerviosismo al estar frente a ese hombre de traje negro que se erguía altanero en su asiento. Voltaire no hizo ningún comentario y dejo un espacio para que aquel hombre le siguiera rogando, aquellas suplicas no le servirían de nada, fue lo que pensó un joven de cabello bicolor que permanecía de pie y en silencio, desde que el hombre entro el joven no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera hacia movimiento alguno, permanecía de pie detrás de la silla de Voltaire, como su sombra, como una estatua, como un feroz perro guardián en un fino traje gris.

-si su empresa absorbe a mi compañía más de quinientas personas se quedaran sin empleo, podría arreglar todo si nos da…

El hombre fue interrumpido tan solo por un gesto burlón en la cara del hombre mayor, el otro se tenso al ver a Voltaire levantarse de la silla y no siguió con sus argumentos, Voltaire camino frente a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla al lado del otro hombre, la giro para quedar cara a cara con el otro, la cercanía tenia al pobre hombre amarrado a su silla pero queriendo escapar.

-el desempleo de esas personas solo es una consecuencia de tu inutilidad como líder, Khrisat… yo me encargare de arreglar tu pequeño errorcito. – el anciano sonrió irónico y sujeto el hombro de Khrisat (el nombre del hombre calvo).

-y-yo podría ha-hacerlo…

-no dejare que tu incompetencia en tan simples finanzas me hagan perder más dinero Khrisat, _(Voltaire apretó le apretó el hombro que tenia sujeto)_ lo que pasara ahora es que tu pequeña e inútil compañía será mía y así por fin tus problemas se arreglaran.

-…

-será mejor que vayas buscando un hoyo decente para meter tu cabeza y así no sigas avergonzando a tu familia- Voltaire lo soltó y volvió a su asiento

Khrisat tenía abiertos los ojos más de lo normal y permanecía inmóvil, como si lo hubiera fulminado un rayo, lo que él no sabía es que la decisión de Voltaire ya estaba tomada aun antes de que él se enterara que no podía pagar el préstamo que le pidió al viejo Hiwatari. El joven que aun permanecía en su puesto ni siquiera mostro un cambio en su expresión, permanecía estoico, era una escena que había visto muchas otras veces y esta era solo la versión más suave de todas las transacciones que había visto, en realidad no supo cuando dejo de sentir un poco de lastima por todas estas personas a las que su abuelo llevaba a la ruina. Voltaire tomo asiento y empezó a llenar los documentos que serian necesarios para que el cien por ciento de las acciones de la empresa de Khrisat pasaran a sus manos, no había errores en esos documentos y las clausulas le daban ventaja en cualquier sentido a Voltaire, el viejo sonrió complacido por el nuevo contrato, Kai tenía talento para los negocios y esta vez debía de reconocer a su nieto tan buena redacción en ese contrato. Una voz llena de temblor distrajo a Voltaire de su lectura.

-no lo haga por favor…

El hombre agacho a cabeza en completa sumisión, era lo peor que podía hacer frente a un hombre como Voltaire, ese fue el pensamiento que Kai tuvo al afilar un poco sus ojos para mirar al ahora derrotado hombre.

-en el mundo de los negocios el pez más grande siempre se come a los más pequeños señor Khrisat y para su mala suerte, yo soy un tiburón y usted ahora no es nada.

Voltaire paso por el escritorio el contrato y le alargo un bolígrafo al pobre hombre que resignado tomo el bolígrafo vacilando, no había necesidad de leer el contrato, ya lo había hecho esa mañana fue por eso que decidió tomar tan desesperada medida, sabía que al firmar lo perdería todo, aunque finalmente fue su propia culpa lo que lo orillo a ese final, se dejo engañar por los Hiwatari, Khrisat toco el papel con el bolígrafo y se detuvo un poco, solo para mirar al joven que permanecía callado, Kai le sostuvo la mirada pero sus ojos eran fríos, si ese joven seguía los pasos de su abuelo el mundo temblaría bajo su nombre. Voltaire capto la suplicante mirada del hombre hacia su nieto, no necesita verle para saber que Kai no le respondería.

-así es señor Khrisat, admírelo, así es como se ve un verdadero tiburón- Dijo Voltaire con un deje de orgullo en su voz

El hombre solo bajo la mirada y resignado coloco su firma en el contrato y Voltaire lo miro aburrido.

-eso será todo ya se puede retirar- Voltaire hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fuera, como si estuviera espantando a una mosca.

El hombre solo se paro y se fue, cerro la elegante puerta detrás de sí con sumo cuidado, esa sería la última vez en su vida que Kai vería a ese hombre, pero no le importaba, Kai solo debía resistir una semana más y volvería a Japón, había hecho un trato con su abuelo, en donde tenía que hacerse cargo de ciertos asuntos de la compañía y después podría volver a Japón para entrenar con los otros rusos para vencer a Tyson.

Después de varias horas en las cuales Kai solo revisaba inventarios de pie como un soldado _(ni una estupida silla le dejaba usar)_ , su abuelo le indico que era hora de retirarse, para su edad el viejo aguantaba bien un turno de trabajo de oficina de más de quince horas, no era un trabajo físico, pero implicaba sobrecalentarse la cabeza, Kai además de ser arrastrado a esas infernales sesiones, debía cumplir un estricto programa de entrenamiento impuesto por su abuelo para seguir trabajando en sus habilidades con el blade, eso no era un favor hacia Kai, su abuelo solo quería desgastarlo hasta que el otro estallara en alguna emoción a la cual estaría listo para castigar, pero últimamente Kai se había vuelto tan estoico a sus provocaciones que tenía que idear una nueva forma para lograr castigarlo…tan solo un poquito y a pesar de que el infeliz de Kai hiciera siempre un magnífico trabajo en los negocios.

Los dos Hiwataris salieron del edificio en un lujoso auto negro, del cual no es necesario decir que estaba preparado para cualquier emergencia, el auto se detuvo en el parking de un exclusivo restaurante, durante todo el trayecto ninguno hablo, así era su convivencia y ambos sabían leerse en silencio, bajaron del auto, ahora Voltaire traía un elegante abrigo gris (les recuerda algo… a Bry si.) y Kai traía uno similar pero en color negro, la vanidad del mayor obligaba a Kai a vestirse como su abuelo pero en tonos diferentes, tampoco le permitía a Kai mostrar los tatuajes de triángulos azules de su rostro, cuando Kai estaba con su abuelo en publico él debía ocultarlos bajo una gruesa capa de maquillaje, y claro que no era de su agrado tener que usar esa plasta de maquillaje en su piel, pero él no era culpable de que le colocaran esos malditos tatuajes cuando era solo un niño, el tener esos triángulos se lo agradecía malamente a Boris.

-bienvenido de nuevo señor Hiwatari-

Un joven un poco mayor que Kai les abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, dejando ver el interior a media luz con adornos dorados y una alfombra roja, la opulencia era una firma para el abuelo de Kai que entro deshaciéndose de su abrigo y entregándolo al joven que mantenía una sonrisa, falsa si quieren pero era la primera sonrisa que Kai veía desde hace varios días, al parecer todavía quedaban personas que podían sonreír en presencia de Voltaire.

-bienvenido usted también joven Kai- el joven le extendió el saludo con la misma sonrisa y recibió el abrigo de Kai.

Abuelo y nieto fueron guiados hacia un ascensor que los dejo en un tercer piso, allí fueron guiados después a una habitación privada, era amplia, al decir verdad parecía todo menos un restaurante, ahora estaban lejos del bullicio de los demás comensales, había un amplio ventanal con un balcón, una mesa para dos dispuesta en el centro y en uno de los costados un pequeño bar bien surtido y del otro lado una cómoda y pequeña sala que debía servir para la entre mesa o algo así, ese lugar cambio de colores, ahora los adornos y las paredes tenían una mezcla sobria de negro y azul, Voltaire no podía simplemente comer en cualquier lugar o en su mansión, cuando estaba con Kai se aseguraba de llevarlo a ese tipo de lugares elegantes para obligarlo a sentirse mas cómodo en su futuro ambiente, un sucio gimnasio no era un lugar para una persona que llevaba su apellido por mucho que no quisiera a su nieto.

Ambos pasaron a tomar asiento en la mesa, el mismo joven que vieron en la entrada se encargo de llevarles la carta del día a vista que no pedirían algo en especial, al parecer el joven era el encargado de atender a Voltaire cada vez que iba a ese lugar, sabía que antes empezar con el servicio debía llevarle una especie de licor de almendra para abrirle el apetito, era una costumbre que Voltaire tenia, como ahora traía a su nieto le ofreció también pero Kai simplemente lo ignoro.

-ya sabes que traer, no te tardes esta vez- Dijo Voltaire devolviéndole la carta al joven que asintio sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿que le puedo ofrecer a usted joven Kai?-

Kai paso su vista por la lista de los extraños platillos rusos _(extraños para mí)_ él en realidad no tenía hambre, ordenaría cualquier cosa, estaba considerando un platillo compuesto de verduras cuando su abuelo le quito la carta de las manos.

-tráigale lo mismo que a mí- Voltaire le extendió al joven la otra carta y le indico que se marchara.

Kai evito con todas sus fuerzas suspirar de enojo, ¿ni su maldita comida podía pedir ahora?- Kai solo paso sus brazos arriba de la mesa y se deslizo un poco de su silla y le dirigió una fría mirada a su abuelo. Voltaire solo lo ignoro y saco una libreta de apuntes del bolsillo de su saco.

-no seas infantil Kai, si supieras hacer las decisiones correctas no tendría que estar siempre diciéndote que hacer-

Un pequeño tic salto en la ceja de Kai, claro que estaba enojado por toda la situación, por sus palabras y por hecho de que su abuelo siempre terminaba ganando y el haciendo lo que le pidiera.

-te equivocas abuelo-

Voltaire levanto su mirada con enojo y afronto a los rojos ojos de su nieto, la arrogancia es algo que no le permitía.

-¿si? Entonces dime por que aun no has derrotado a Kinomiya? se podría decir que por tus decisiones tan "correctas"?-

Kai le miro fríamente y apretó sus puños, cosa que noto su abuelo al tener las manos todavía sobre la mesa, el mayor le hablaba con sarcasmo, recordarle sus antiguos enfrentamientos con su amigo siempre lo habían hecho enojarse consigo mismo, pero ya llevaba más de una semana con su abuelo en Rusia, ya estaba al límite, le había soportado de todo pero ya lo tenía harto y Kai simplemente lo soportaba por ese trato que hizo para poderse ir a Japón después de acabar sus negociosos. Kai sonrió levemente y el anciano levanto una ceja en duda.

-tienes razón abuelo, aun no le he ganado pero exactamente por eso mis decisiones han sido correctas, todas ellas me han enseñado algo.

-espero que perder contra alguien tan inferior no te haya enseñado solo a seguir perdiendo mi querido nieto.

-aprendí muchas cosas que jamás entenderías abuelo, pero ninguna de ellas fue a no levantarme de nuevo- tenía suficiente por esa noche, pudo verlo en la cara de su abuelo esa mirada de arrogancia se transformo en una de furia, Kai se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse sin mirar atrás y lo más rápido que pudiera, si seguía abriendo la boca seguramente el anciano se las arreglaría para que el no pudiera volver a Japón, no quería tirar todo su esfuerzo de días por la borda solo por no contenerse un poco más.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Kai?- Voltaire también se levanto de la mesa y subió el tono de su voz esta vez pero su nieto seguía caminando hacia la salida sin escucharlo.

-detente ahora mismo Kai!

Kai se detuvo y giro para verlo, su abuelo seguía parado frente a la mesa, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios creyendo que aun tenía el control de su nieto, pero Kai volvió a girar y siguió con su camino.

-te dije que te detengas!- Kai sintió ese grito más cerca de él, cuando quiso caminar ya tenía a su abuelo en la espalda, ni siquiera escucho sus pasos, el viejo se movió con una velocidad impresionante para su edad, Voltaire pretendió tomarlo del cuello pero Kai reacciono instintivamente y bloqueo su agarre para mandarlo hacia tras con un fuerte empujón, Voltaire retrocedió varios pasos pero no cayó al suelo, eso los congelo por un instante, uno estaba sorprendido por ser tan fácilmente evitado por alguien a quien había visto por mucho tiempo como débil, y el otro estaba también sorprendido por la fuerza que uso y sobre quien la uso, Voltaire simplemente estaba desubicado.

-¿abuelo?-

La voz de Kai sonaba suave ahora, su mirada no era de miedo pero si de sorpresa, hace mucho que no pronunciaba esa palabra _-abuelo-_ el simplemente dejo de pensar el Voltaire como su abuelo, y ahora le llamaba Señor o Voltaire, tal vez se debía a la influencia de Tala y los otros al escuchar cómo se referían al mayor. La palabra también le resulto rara de escuchar a Voltaire pero la melancolía no le paso siquiera por la cabeza, sin dudarlo un segundo el anciano se acerco a su nieto y extendió su brazo alto para abofetear a Kai con toda su fuerza.

El choque contra su rostro fue sonoro, replica de que su abuelo había usado demasiada fuerza, obviamente Kai vio el golpe venir hacia él pero no se movió esta vez, los ojos rojos llenos de furia de su abuelo le impidieron cualquier movimiento, sentía como la piel en el lugar afectado empezaba a subir de calor, el golpe incluso le había quitado un poco del maquillaje de su mejilla y un poco de azul y rojo ahora se dibujaba sobre su piel, el flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos y le impedían al mayor ver la cara de su nieto. Si hubiera visto sus ojos no hubiera levantado su mano una segunda vez.

-tu harás lo que yo te ordene!

El fuerte brazo de Voltaire iba a caer sobre su nieto una segunda vez, pero un firme agarre detuvo su golpe en el aire.

-te equivocas Voltaire yo soy libre ahora.

La fría voz de Kai le hizo observar a su nieto, a verlo realmente, Kai ya no era un pequeño niño temeroso que perdió a sus padres, el joven que tenia frente a él era un hombre ahora igual de alto que él y más fuerte, Kai levanto su mirada, esos ojos rojos eran los mismos que vio en su hijo cuando decidió nunca más seguir sus ordenes, conocía esa determinación, ese brillo y eso implicaba saber que perdió el control de su nieto desde ese momento.

-si te vas, tus compañeros pagaron por esto-

-…

Voltaire le sostuvo la mirada mientras perdía contra las fuerzas de Kai que aun no le soltaban, su mano apretó mas el brazo del mayor al escuchar esas palabras y su corazón su empezó a sentir raro, tal vez era porque el rostro de su nieto tuvo un rastro de preocupación, sabía que había dado en el punto correcto, su debilidad de siempre… sus amigos. Su nieto aun necesitaba liberarse de esa carga y él se encargaría de eso si esta vez no le obedecía.

-vez como no eres libre mi querido Kai- se burlo el anciano.

Pero hoy no era el día indicado para amenazar a Kai Hiwatari, al bicolor se le iluminaron los ojos como si fueran dos verdaderos infiernos, tomo a su abuelo por sus ropas y lo golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla justo como él lo había hecho momentos antes, el contacto con la piel de su abuelo lo paralizo y solo así le hizo notar lo que había hecho.

El resultado fue un anciano sin mas poder que permanecía sentado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre que escurría por una de las comisuras de su boca y que respiraba trabajosamente, casi ahogándose.

-ya no mas, ni tu ni nadie volverá a hacernos daño, una vez te llegue a temer Voltaire pero eso termino hace mucho tiempo.- Kai se reprimió mentalmente, sabía que todo se fue a la mierda cuando golpeo a su abuelo pero ahora no podía simplemente echarse atrás porque ahora estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

-eres un maldito bastardo… _-respiración forzada-_ no mereces llevar mi apellido!

-puedes quedártelo si tanto te interesa- dijo tajante

Kai se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir sin importarle más lo que sea que el anciano le tuviera que decir, abrió la puerta, un quejido que no pensaba oír lo interrumpió de cruzar el portal, se dio vuelta y vio como Voltaire ahora estaba tendido completamente en el suelo, rastros de sudor corrían por su frente y su respiración era más agitada, con una mano torpemente buscaba deshacerse de su saco que el parecer le pesaba enormemente, Kai dio un paso hacia atrás, ni en un millón de años crearía esa treta de su abuelo, el rostro de Kai era serio, no se dejaría engañar.

 _-¿pero qué rayos trata de lograr con eso? seguro me dará un balazo cuando me acerque, el muy maldito-_ dijo el bicolor en su mente un tanto divertido viendo a su abuelo retorcerse un poco en el suelo.

-que actuación tan patética Voltaire- Kai sonrió esta vez y movió su cabeza negando, la sola situación sonaba ridícula.

En realidad no supo que le hizo quedarse un poco más, pero al hacerlo escucho como un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de su abuelo y después cerró los ojos y dejo moverse, el aparente dolor le tenía la cabeza roja como tomate por el esfuerzo, maldito viejo, siempre llegaba a los extremos en todo lo que hacía, un risa sonora salió de la boca de Kai.

-si claro, no me digas que te moriste tan fácilmente hahahaha, bueno después de todo no eras tan fuerte-

Kai tanteo a molestarlo, buscaba una reacción pero el cuerpo de su abuelo no se movía, al decir verdad tampoco había respiración, la escena le parecía de lo más divertida, de hecho se relajo hasta el grado de recordar que Bryan alguna vez deseo que al viejo le diera un infarto, pero el bicolor no tenía tanta suerte _¿verdad?,_ es decir, el hecho de que Voltaire tuviera un infarto era tan ridículo como pensar en Tala riéndose de los chistes de Tyson, es que no, no, eso era imposible, _¿verdad?_

Kai paro un poco su risa y se dedico a ver cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su abuelo, el pecho no subía ni bajaba, no tenia respiración y su piel hace mucho que dejo de estar roja, ahora estaba palideciendo.

-gran truco de actuación abuelo, ¿tu le diste clases a Boris?

No hubo respuesta, no, obviamente no tendría respuestas porque el maldito anciano había tenido un verdadero infarto. _-maldición-_ pensó Kai antes de avanzar rápido hacia su abuelo pero con sumo cuidado, si era una trampa podía ser que el que estuviera muerto dentro de poco fuera él y no el anciano, finalmente se acerco lo suficiente para poner una mano en su muñeca, si era una trampa lo podía contener de esa forma, busco el pulso pero no encontró nada, si era un truco era uno bastante bueno… _al diablo contigo Voltaire._

Kai pasó ahora su dedo hacia el cuello, presiono sobre la carótida del anciano y tampoco encontró pulso, no había respiración tampoco, lo sacudió y este no reaccionó. Ok… tal vez si era una verdadera emergencia, Kai finalmente después de lo que ahora le pareció una eternidad en moverse, ahora ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de su abuelo buscando el esternón para empezar las maniobras de RCP.

-FUCK!-

Solo al anciano se le ocurría morirse frente a él de esa manera, mil uno, mil dos, mil tres… Kai empezó a contar en voz alta.

-ayúdenme! Alguien ayúdeme!- el grito salió de sus labios mientras no dejaba de hacer las maniobras, _rayos… ¿Cuántas llevaba?_ ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Ese era Voltaire, la única persona a la que Kai le haya deseado alguna vez una muerte lenta y dolorosa y ahora estaba tratando de salvarlo, que incongruencias!

-ayuda! Por favor!-

Lo siguiente que Kai vio fue en cámara lenta, vio como el joven que los atendía entraba a prisa en la habitación, vio como se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo del mayor en el suelo y a el dándole RCP, su cerebro tardo unos segundos en reaccionar para al fin marcar velozmente los dígitos de emergencia en su teléfono.

* * *

Luces rojas y blancas bailando en la oscuridad, fue lo Kai vio cuando fue obligado a subir a la ambulancia con su abuelo, allí vio como el chofer de su vehículo arrancaba a toda prisa en la dirección contraria y también vio al joven llevarse nuevamente el celular al oído después de marcar un numero de memoria, las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, no sabía si su abuelo seguía vivo, pero los paramédicos parecían seguir tratando.

Luces blancas y pasillos blancos, aquí fue donde Kai empezó a sentir miedo por las memorias que de repente saltaron a su mente al verse dentro de un hospital, pero ahora nadie lo sujetaba ni forzaba a una camilla, nadie le inyectaba nada, de hecho ni siquiera lo notaban, personas en batas blancas corrían hacia Voltaire y el fue guiado amablemente a una sala de espera por una enfermera que le sostuvo la mano.

-niño ¿ese hombre es tu familiar?- Kai se le quedo viendo a la enfermera que aun sostenía su mano, Kai la aparto por inercia.

-es mi abuelo- dijo sintiéndose realmente fuera de su cuerpo, como si fuera un espectador.

-haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo no te preocupes… ¿sabes si tu abuelo había presentado complicaciones cardiacas antes? ¿Es hipertenso? ¿Toma algún medicamento?

Kai como autómata solo negó con la cabeza y levanto los hombros y sin más que decir se fue a sentar en la sala de espera.

Pasaron más de seis horas, la madrugada ya había empezado, no iba a mentir, en la primera hora no hizo otra cosa más que sentarse allí tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, _¿pero qué coño estaba pasando?_ No creía que la situación fuera real, el no había contactado a nadie, una enfermera se le acerco a pedir los datos de su abuelo, así supo que ese no era el hospital de su abuelo, porque bueno, el siempre tenía todo personalizado y cientos de doctores trabajaban para el… _¿desde cuándo Voltaire tenía problemas de corazón?_ No hizo más que esperar, si el viejo de verdad sobrevivía que pasaría ahora con él, en realidad solo podía imaginar escenarios donde su abuelo volvía y se vengaba de el por tenerlo al borde de la muerte pero aun así no salió del hospital, pensó en llamar a Dickenson para que le buscara una salida de Rusia… pero su maldita conciencia le hico guardar el celular de nuevo y continuar esperando.

A las cinco de la mañana una enfermera se acerco al bicolor que no se había movido de su asiento, ahora solo tenía los brazos cruzados pero listo para escapar si alguno de esos médicos le ponía un dedo encima, por lo menos estaba seguro que Boris estaba en prisión.

-si no hubiera sido por ti, tu abuelo ahora estaría muerto, tuvo una embolia que termino originándole un infarto. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- le pregunto una doctora al notar los rasgos extranjeros del joven.

-Kai asintió-

-ya puedes entrar a ver a tu abuelo, está despierto por ahora sin embargo no su condición no es muy estable.

Kai asintió y dejo que una enfermera le indicara el camino a la sala de cuidados intensivos, el equipo médico parecía diferente ahora que no se lo apuntaban hacia él, pero no dejo de mirar por las esquinas algún movimiento extraño, si Voltaire estaba despierto lo mejor sería escapar ahora pero tenía un raro sentimiento que lo obligo a ir.

El cuarto donde tenían a su abuelo, estaba lleno de aparatos de resucitación y la solución salina colgaba a un lado de su cama, los recuerdos de sus propias experiencias volvieron a su mente, un medico cerró la puerta para darles privacidad cuando Kai entro, vio a su abuelo, ahora tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno, el viejo era correoso y se sobrepuso bien al infarto después de todo o eso perecia, Kai se acerco con paso firme a la orilla de camilla buscado los ojos de su abuelo pero estos estaban cerrados. Lo siguiente que el bicolor supo fue que abrió la boca.

-lo siento abuelo- dijo con voz suave

En realidad no pensó lo que dijo, fue inercia, los ojos del anciano se abrieron, viéndole lo que el sintió hasta el fondo del alma.

-estas en el hospital, tuviste un infarto-

Los ojos de Voltaire le miraron de una manera horrorosa pero Kai no aparto la mirada, en su lugar se aferro al barandal de la camilla buscando soporte.

-nunca te agradecí por quedarte conmigo cuando mis padres murieron… cuando todos me abandonaron

-aun e-eres mm-mío- Voltaire hablo mientras se quitaba la mascarilla para seguir hablando.

Kai se sorprendió de lo descompuesta que sonaba la voz del anciano en esas condiciones, tanto que ni siquiera se percato de las palabras, pero el otro si noto la reacción de su nieto. Una última oportunidad para retorcer su espíritu se le había otorgado desde el infierno, pensó Voltaire.

-todo lo que hice por ti… y me pagas así, nieto.-

-¿lo que hiciste por mi?- _Kai se acerco mas a la cara del anciano para que escuchara mejor-_ también me usaste, me torturaste, me mataste una vez y solo para… para tus estúpidos propósitos.

-fue para hacerte fuerte… eras tan débil… tan inútil, todo lo que hice fue por tu propio bien.- a Voltaire le costaba trabajo hablar pero aun así quería discutir con su nieto.

-eres un maldito infeliz, sabes que nunca te importe, solo querías usarme!

-¿Qué es esto Kai? Me recriminaras todo lo que hice por ti ahora que me vez así… _-Voltaire intento reír pero el pecho le dolía increíblemente-_ al final eres justo igual a mí.

-te equivocas, yo soy diferente y fue por lo mismo que mi padre se fue de tu lado

-tu padre era el único que merecía mi apellido y todo lo mío, cuando tu naciste lo echaste a perder

-vete al infierno Voltaire de una vez!- contesto Kai quien ahora estaba realmente molesto.

-claro que lo hare Kai, y allá veré a tus padres!

-eres un maldito, te estás muriendo y no haces más que… más que

-lastimarte?... ah Kai, nunca entendiste tu verdadero propósito-

Kai soltó el barandal y retrocedió, si su ira seguía creciendo entonces seguramente terminaría por asesinar a su abuelo para dejar por fin de escucharlo, pero el anciano no se callaba.

-debiste haber muerto tu y no tus padres… así todo esto no hubiera pasado… es tu… culpa

-cállate!- Kai grito mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza que empezaba a punzar en dolor.

-eres un error Kai, yo solo te muestro… t-tu lugar… - la voz del anciano se iba apagando y el dolor en el pecho se agudizo.

-eres un mentiroso! Fue un accidente!-

-por tu culpa Kai… solo te hacia pagar por quitarme a mi hijo, desde ese día dejaste de ser mi nieto.

-eso no es cierto, es mentira! no voy a creerte una mierda de lo que me digas!

-ni siquiera te creo mi sangre… no te dejo nada… _-una risita salió de la boca del anciano-_ de no ser por esos ojos, y-yo te habría… matado… hace mu-mucho tiempo

La respiración del mayor se empezó a entrecortar por el esfuerzo, todo los síntomas eran iguales a la vez anterior, Kai noto el cambio en su abuelo, llevarlo a ese límite podría provocar otro infarto.

-Voltaire…

-y-yo solo, la q-quería de re-greee-so- Dijo Voltaire más para sí mismo que para Kai.

-yo también preferiría estar muerto… y que ellos estuvieran aquí-

Kai volvió a acercarse un poco a la cama de su abuelo, su voz se normalizo de nuevo, lo que decía era verdad, preferiría haber muerto el que perder a sus padres los cuales le hicieron tanta falta, no era su culpa y él lo sabía, esa noche su padre y Voltaire discutieron porque quería obligar a Kai a asistir a una nueva escuela de Beyblade que estaba en investigación, su padre se opuso pero nadie le niega nada a Voltaire Hiwatari, este le respondió mal y empezó una discusión, al final su padre y su madre salieron de la casa con él en un carro, el clima no era el mejor, así los padres de Kai pasaron a ser una estadística mas de los accidentes invernales

-Kai… es igual a él… no dejare que se vaya ta-tambien ah- Su abuelo estaba atrapado en recuerdos que le perseguían ahora en el momento de su muerte

-Voltaire…. Basta! debes parar o tu…

-pero Kai… al final… eres igual a mí.

Así fue como el espíritu de Kai se canso, llego a su límite y si no decía todo lo que tenia dentro jamás lo podría hacer.

-te equivocas abuelo, no soy mi padre y tampoco seré como tú, lamento que creas que todo fue mi culpa pero tú fuiste quien hizo que mi padre se fuera de tu lado, tu lo orillaste a salir ese día de tu casa… yo lo recuerdo todo, como dije antes, gracias por no abandonarme cuando era niño, a pesar del infierno en que me metiste encontré lo único que yo te pedía… una familia.-

Kai se acerco mas a la cara del anciano para que este le escuchara mejor ya que el rostro de su abuelo empezaba a quedar blanco pero aun así sus ojos mostraban toda su furia. Kai solo quería una familia después de todo, que su abuelo fuera su familia y no solo fuera una relación consanguínea.

-solo es por eso que te perdone todo lo que me hiciste, todo el control, todas las torturas… todo el miedo… todo eso… yo te perdono así veras que no soy igual que tu Voltaire soy libre de ti… tu perdiste.- Kai sonreía mientras decía esas palabras, Tala, Tyson y todos ellos venían a su mente.

-jamás serás libre Kai, incluso si yo muero hoy… jamás te dejare.-

Con sus últimas fuerzas Voltaire atrapo una de las manos de Kai y se aferro a ella mientras le decía esas últimas palabras. Jamás seria libre.

-hasta nunca Voltaire.- Kai prefirió despedirse, no haría nunca entender a un hombre como su abuelo.

Voltaire cerro completamente los ojos y la fuerza de su mano se fue por completo, Kai se soltó de su agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras las maquinas que le brindaban apoyo vital a su abuelo se prendían en alarmas que atrajeron a los médicos, Kai salió en silencio de la habitación mientras médicos y enfermeras pasaban rápidamente a su lado, Kai no se molesto en mirar hacia atrás, sabía que la partida de Voltaire fue definitiva, el sintió como el alma de su abuelo dejo su cuerpo, tal vez haya sido por ayuda de Dranzer, pero él lo sabía, y que a pesar de todo lo que hicieran los médicos no lograrían que volviera. El crudo sentimiento de vacio se apodero de él, lo único que atino su mente a hacer fue correr.

Kai salió corriendo del hospital, corrió por las calles que estaban siendo alumbradas por las primeras horas del día, un cielo rojo, pero el bicolor seguía corriendo, y como todo, no supo cuanto estuvo corriendo pero estaba asegurándose de dejar todo bien atrás, de dejar a Voltaire atrás donde no lo alcanzara nunca, donde no lo volviera a tener encerrado.

Exhausto paro solo cuando sus piernas tropezaron en un vacía y estrecha calle, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero poco le importaba, el sudor le había limpiado la cara y los triángulos azules de nuevo se veían en su rostro, no supo con exactitud cuando se quito el saco que traía puesto y tampoco le importaba, sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo de manera dolorosa fue así como Kai logro abrir su boca y dejar que el nudo que sentía dentro de la garganta saliera. Un grito de tonos metálicos salió de su boca, fue prolongado, lo suficiente para despertar a todo aquel incauto que no estuviera levantado a ese hora de la mañana, cuando se le acabo la voz tuvo que meter las manos para no chocar su cara contra el suelo, las fuerzas de agotaron, golpeo su puño contra el suelo y así agachado como estaba trato de normalizar su respiración, tal vez era de esperar que alguna lagrima saliera pero ninguna salió a pesar del sentimiento de vacío, bien si no iba a ocurrir nada de eso entonces debería hacer algo más productivo que estar agachado en medio de la sucia calle, donde ya algunas personas lo veían con miradas nada discretas una señora lo miraba hablando por teléfono, seguramente llamaba a las patrullas.

Hora de recobrar la compostura, Kai volvió a arrodillarse, se paso las manos por el cabello tratando de acomodárselo, se arreglo un poco la maltratada camisa negra que llevaba y dio un suspiro bien largo, pero el peso de los nervios aun seguía sobre sus hombros, esa extraña sensación que uno tiene cuando se vuelve loco de estrés, finalmente se puso de pie y se sacudió las rodillas, listo, como si nada hubiera pasado _¿no?_ Empezó a caminar hacia lo que se veía como la salida del callejón, saco su celular, se golpeo mentalmente por haber olvidado hacer algo importante antes. Selecciono el primer número en sus contactos y llamo. Espero a los dos timbres, el otro siempre contestaba a los dos timbres, era el "todo bien" de saludo, le evitaba preguntar que "como estaba hoy" y esas cosas. A los dos timbres el otro contesto la llamada.

-Voltaire murió, dejen todo lo que estén haciendo y váyanse.- dijo directo

-espera ¡QUE?-

-Ivanov es una orden, salgan de allí.

-Bryan e Ian no están conmigo.

La voz de Tala al principio sonó desubicada pero el pelirrojo era rápido y capto que el bicolor no estaba jugando.

-yo me encargo-

Si el pelirrojo iba a agregar algo mas el otro no lo dejo y colgó, marco el siguiente numero de su lista sin dejar de caminar, la regla era la misma, esperar dos tonos y contestar, se sintió aliviado cuando el otro contesto antes del tercer tono.

-hola, que milagro que me llames a mi Kai ¿estoy en problemas?

-lo estarás si no te callas, Voltaire murió, salgan de donde estén y reúnanse con Ivanov.

-mierda! ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota, Kai? Debes estar bro…

Kai no escucho el resto de las idioteces que Bryan gritaba, siempre lo hacía de esa manera cuando no entendía algo… y eso era algo muy seguido. Kai llego a la esquina de la calle para salir del callejón, se detuvo un momento y apretó el celular con fuerza mientras suspiraba, solo una persona más, esta vez Kai no uso la lista de contactos, sino que marco el numero de memoria incluyendo el lada del país al que se quería comunicar. Esta vez solo un tono de llamada se escucho y la otra persona contesto.

-Kai… ¿Cómo estas muchacho?

-…

-¿Kai sucede algo?

-señor Dickenson… mi abuelo falleció esta madrugada, Tala y los demás están en Sarátov, sáquelos de aquí.

-Kai espera muchacho y por el amor de Dios no cuelgues, iré por ti y los otros pero necesito mas detalles… Kai ¿Cómo murió Soichiro?

-no sé donde están exactamente pero se encuentran en Sarátov

-bien Kai, no te preocupes yo puedo encontrarlos, donde estas tu exactamente? La línea es segura?

-no lo es, recuerde lo que le debe a Tala y a los otros… y otra cosa Stanley, no quiero que los otros se enteren.

Con esa última palabra finalizo la conversación, sabía que había alterado al hombre pero no podía arrepentirse ahora, además no le interesaba que Tyson y los otros supieran de sus problemas, debía asegurarse de que alguien sacara vivos a sus amigos de Rusia ahora que ni el mismo sabía que debía hacer a continuación. Kai guardo el celular de nuevo en la bolsa del pantalón si finalmente giro por la esquina del callejón pero una gran sombra negra lo detuvo al instante, la sombra cubrió el lugar en tinieblas y fue allí donde vio un resplandor rojo que figuraba la sombra de un persona, la sombra le era conocida, era de su abuelo, Kai quiso retroceder pero las sombras no lo dejaron moverse y la figura de su abuelo se empezaba a materializar en carne y hueso, Kai solo pudo gritar.

* * *

Kai despertó de su pesadilla, estaba bañado en un frio sudor y temblaba sin control, la respiración era agitada, en algún momento sus recuerdos de aquel día se transformaron en una pesadilla, no sabía porque estaba recordando lo vivido, vio hacia sus lados recordando que no estaba solo, los demás rusos aun dormían en la sala con el sin embargo al parecer ninguno lo escucho, eso lo tranquilizo un poco, lo último que le faltaba era preocuparlos aun mas. A partir de eso supo que no podía seguir durmiendo, se levantoaun con las rodillas temblando pero cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, prestó especial atención a ese pelirrojo que dormía a su lado, era el que más le preocupaba, Tala tenía un increíble oído pero ahora debía estar muy cansado para no despertarse, Kai salió del fuerte subiendo por el sillón de Ian que era el que le quedaba más cerca y así salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, al dejar de sentir movimiento en aquel cuarto, un par de ojos azules se abrieron. Tala afilo su mirada y se levanto de su lugar buscando con la mirada la puerta por donde el otro había salido. Tala se levanto para ir tras Kai.

(N/A)

Finito! Otro capítulo más, me tarde porque estoy trabajando en una nueva mini historia, everybody loves Bryan, pasen a leerla si tienen oportunidad! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y hasta la próxima semana.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar en siglos, pero entre de regreso a la universidad y tengo maestros muy exigentes, espero mantener mis actualizaciones, la historia casi llega a su fin. Como sea, muchas disculpas y ahora lo que les interesa, aquí esta el capitulo, disfruten :D

* * *

Capitulo 7 time to move!

Era casi medio día para cuando el bicolor salió de la sala así que la casa estaba perfectamente iluminada, el maldito brillo le empezaba a provocar dolor de cabeza, nunca en su vida pudo dormir realmente bien en realidad, casi siempre los recuerdos se agolpaban en sus sueños y aunque ya no le causaran temor seguían siendo molestos, era una pobre calidad de vida, pero Kai se había acostumbrado ya vivir sin descansar, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se froto un poco los ojos tratando de apartar el sueño, quería una buena taza de café pero su estomago simplemente no lo toleraría en ese momento así que descarto la idea, recordó de repente la época en la que vivía en el Dojo del abuelo de Tyson, a pesar de dormir siempre en un futón, las noches allí no eran malas realmente, incluso lograba descansar lo suficiente para recobrar las energías, esa fue una época extraña de su vida* pero no lo recordaba como una mala experiencia. Kai llego a su habitación pensando que su propia cama tal vez le sería mejor para descansar, la habitación tenía unas oscuras cortinas para crear una oscuridad artificial que le invitaba a dormir pero en cuanto se recostó la cama hizo un crepito que le recordó algo; cuando llego del cementerio el bicolor había tomado una ducha en el servicio de su habitación ya que estaba cubierto de cenizas y sudor, había dejado las cartas que pudo rescatar del incendio en la cama y ahora estaba aplastándolas con su peso.

Kai dejo escapar un bufido algo molesto pero se levanto y encendió una lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche y así empezó a recoger las cartas esparcidas en su cama, Kai realmente nunca las había leído, muchas eran cartas que se escribían sus padres entre ellos, recordaba que tenían la costumbre de escribirse cuando su padre salía del país por motivos de trabajo, claro que se llamaban pero las cartas eran más personales, en las letras estaba guardada la esencia de sus padres.

El bicolor se detuvo mientras veía más cuidadosamente las cartas que tenía ya en sus manos, recordó que cuando su padre le escribía a su madre el todavía no podía leer, así que su madre y él se sentaban en un sillón y ella leía la carta para él, en las cartas siempre había un mensaje para Kai, un saludo, una historia o incluso alguna broma para hacerlo reír, después él y su madre le escribían de regreso, bueno su madre escribía y Kai le dictaba algún mensaje o anécdota para su padre. Kai sonrió melancólicamente al recordar esto, había una sensación de vacío en su pecho que surgió de repente y venía acompañado de un nudo en la garganta, pero un aroma lo distrajo de inmediato y sus labios dejaron aparecer una sonrisa algo rara.

-¿sabias que hueles a perro Ivanov?...

Kai hablo sin voltear a ver a la figura que estaba en el marco de la puerta. El bicolor simplemente continúo con su tarea de recoger las cartas.

-¿y tu sabias que eres tan ruidoso como Kinomiya?- Dijo Tala mientras atravesaba el umbral de la habitación de manera altanera. Tala ya sabía que el comentario de su olor no era cierto y que el bicolor lo decía por molestarlo _(como siempre)_ pero no le importaba y por el contrario le agradaba que Kai supiera identificarlo por su olor.

-¿esos son los documentos que buscaban esos hombres?

Tala se acerco a la cama donde estaba Kai, bajo una mano para alcanzar una de las cartas pero Kai alargo rápidamente su brazo y tomo la carta antes que el otro, Tala solo arqueo una ceja y Kai entrecerró sus ojos a manera de amenaza.

-de acuerdo principito… no las tocare- Tala levanto sus brazos como excusándose sarcásticamente pero sin dejar de ver al bicolor

-mas te vale alejarte de ellas Ivanov… son de mis padres.-

Tala iba a decir algo pero se calló, Kai termino de reunir las cartas y las guardo en la mesa de noche.

-dime que tienes una idea de que era lo que buscaban esos hombres

-si

Tala esperaba que Kai siguiera hablando pero el bicolor solo se sentó en la cama tranquilamente recargando su espalda en la cabecera y no daba indicios de querer seguir hablando

-¿y bien encontraste lo que ellos buscaban?-

-no

-¿vas a decirme qué coño buscaban esos hombres?

Tala levanto un poco la voz pero el bicolor ni se inmuto, años de práctica habían enseñado a Tala a ver los patrones del bicolor, el sabia que después de las respuestas monosilábicas venia la fase del silencio absoluto, el cual podía romperse si lo hacía enojar.

-ya veo, permanecer en silencio es solo postergar lo inevitable

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste? no tengo nada que decirte porque resulta que no es tu problema y yo no postergo nada

-¿Qué no es mi problema? Creo que el hecho de casi morir anoche por tu culpa lo hace mi problema- el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos mientras permanecía de pie al borde de la cama

-ahhh y yo que pensé que ese tipo de cosas no te importaban, es decir… antes hacías esos "trabajos" sin quejarte tanto.

-claro! Antes… cuando me pagaban por ello, pero ahora resulta que estoy en la calle al igual que tu… y quién sabe, en otros tiempos hasta hubiera recibido una bala en tu lugar pero ahora no hay quien me pague… "verdad"?- Tala enfatizo la última palabra con sarcasmo

-otra razón más por la cual debiste haberte ido cuando podías… "verdad"?- Kai repitió de la misma manera

-tal vez, pero quería asegurar mi retiro… pero creo que debo suspender por el momento mis planes de comprar una isla para mí solo

-que triste, así me hubiera desecho de ti para siempre, supongo que te ayudare reunir dinero a tu causa- una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en los labios de Kai, sabía perfectamente a donde quería llevarlo Ivanov con esa charla

-tal vez solo deba encontrar esos documentos antes que tú lo hagas-

-que pena Tala, no creo que en testamento de Voltaire pueda figurar un perro, ahora que ya sabes lo querías, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

Tala obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba pero no le gusto, es decir que Kai se dio cuenta de su juego y solo le había dicho lo que buscaba, en los juegos psicológicos Tala rara vez ganaba contra Kai.

-idiota… odio que me hagas creer que voy ganando.

-lo sé- Kai se acomodo un poco en su lugar mirando al pelirrojo de manera altanera, era como ver a un ave pavonearse y eso no hacia más feliz al derrotado Ivanov.

Aquí deben saber algo, las platicas con Tala eran siempre extrañas, el pelirrojo siempre lo molestaba para hacerlo hablar, pero esta vez realmente quería dormir así que termino diciéndole al pelirrojo lo que buscaba, además sabia que Tala no era tonto y para ese entonces tal vez ya sabría lo que ocurría y eso era solo era una forma de confirmar su hipótesis, así que esta vez dejo que Tala ganara… solo esta vez

-pff… como sea, dijiste que no estabas en el testamento eso quiere decir que lo viste alguna vez o que tu lo tienes.

-no lo tengo y solo lo vi una vez, Voltaire me desheredo cuando sucedió lo del campeonato ruso.

-eso fue hace mucho, ¿aun recuerdas lo que decía?

Tala se sentó en la cama junto a Kai inconscientemente, ahora que lo tenía hablando no quería perder ni una palabra, si llegaba a hacer un mal comentario entonces el bicolor se cerraría de nuevo y no podría hacerlo hablar de nuevo, la cercanía no pareció incomodar a Kai ya que continuo hablando

-decía que sus bienes se iban a repartir entre algunas compañías mientras estas le aseguraban seguir con sus investigaciones, el notario de Voltaire debe tener el archivo, el es el encargado de que se cumpla lo que dice el testamento.

-entonces no entiendo, ¿el notario no debe de notificar a los beneficiarios para que el acuerdo se lleve a cabo?- Tala lo miro confundido

-es lo que me confunde a mi también, el tipo del cementerio era un empresario que trabajaba con Voltaire y era también beneficiario.

-pero ese sujeto quería destruir el testamento, dijo que quería incendiarlo todo, si es beneficiario ¿por qué lo querría destruir?

-si lo destruye no importa, es solo una copia Tala, el notario siempre tiene el documento original.

-entonces no serviría de nada lo que hizo

-no, aunque Voltaire pudo haberlo desheredado también y solo quería destruir la última versión, Voltaire contaba con varios notarios y abogados.

A medida que hablaba el mismo Kai se daba cuenta de sus palabras y las ideas llegaban a su cabeza

-entonces puede existir otro testamento mas reciente- Concluyo Tala después de una breve pausa

Kai arrugo la frente, el también llego a la conclusión de Tala, pero aun así había muchas cosas que no estaban del todo claras, nadie puede tener dos testamentos que repartan las mismas pertenencias

-seria invalido, no se puede hasta cancelar el anterior y certificar el nuevo

-ya veo, entonces tu abuelo hizo dos testamentos, el primero que te mostro a ti que hizo solo para molestarte y uno nuevo en que probablemente figures tu como heredero

-casi correcto, seguramente el primero lo hizo también para mantener aliados a los demás empresarios con su compañía, fue para tenerlos atados a su lado

-y de paso para darte una lección, ya veo de donde heredaste tu sentido del humor Hiwatari

Kai rodo los ojos pero sabía que Tala tenía razón en la parte que fue la venganza de su abuelo y pensando bien en el escenario sabía que su ABUELO NO DEJARIA QUE SU DINERO Y Propiedades pasaran a alguien que no era su sangre, debía existir la prueba de que ahora todo era de él, pero eso le llevo a preguntarse otra cosa, ¿el quería poseer todo lo que alguna vez fue de su abuelo? Si aceptaba tendría que lidiar con ciertas responsabilidades administrativas de cierto lugar al cual jamás quería regresar: La Abadía Valkov.

Tala lo observaba cauteloso, el definitivamente no sabía mucho de negocios ya que no fue educado para ello, su entrenamiento fue enfocado en otras áreas a diferencia de las de Kai a quien se le pago la mejor educación que el dinero podía comprar, sin embargo recordaba cierto disgusto que Kai siempre tuvo por la empresa de Voltaire, el pelirrojo sabia que a Kai no le agradaría tener ese cargo.

-debemos buscar el testamento antes de que esos hombres lleguen aquí- dijo Tala para despabilar al bicolor

-no creo que lleguen aquí, pero aun así creo que debo encontrar ese documento.

-¿Dónde quieres que… - Tala iba a preguntar algo peronuevamente se calló y le dirigió una sonrisa a Kai quien lo miro confundido al principio pero entendió rápido, esa era la habilidad especial de esos dos, podían sincronizarse mejor que nadie en el mundo en segundos, hasta parecían mejores amigos para poder leerse la mente tan fácil

-de acuerdo Kai, pero solo una cosa, yo no quiero compartir el dinero de la herencia con los otros idiotas

\- aun así necesitamos a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio

-ha! El idiota de Bryan puede encargarse de eso pero por consideración les daré a escoger entre irse con las manos vacías o con una bala en la cabeza

-de acuerdo entonces, los matamos cuando terminen el trabajo y nos repartimos el dinero entre...

-Maldito desgraciado traidor! ¿Creíste que sería tan tonto para caer en esa trampa?

Con un fuerte estruendo entro Bryan dirigiéndose directamente a cierto pelirrojo que se reía aparatosamente, detrás de Bryan venían Spencer e Ian un poco molestos pero ellos si entendieron que era solo una actuación de ese diabólico par

-bueno Bryan técnicamente si caíste en su trampa- dijo Ian puntualizando la situación

-eso te ganas por escuchar cosas que no te incumben Kuznetsov- Kai dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-te ibas a quedar con todo el dinero y estoy casi seguro que también hubieras matado a Yuriv si todo hubiera sido real, es suficiente razón para romperte la cara-

Bryan se acerco a Kai moviendo un puño hacia su rostro en amenaza peo el bicolor permaneció estoico

-tranquilízate Bryan, te lo merecías por escuchar- Tala trato de calmar al pelilavanda pero no se veía como si quisiera escucharlo

-de acuerdo par de rencorosos es mejor que nos digan sus planes ya que no nos dejan dormir

Spencer ya cansado de todo el circo pregunto hacia los dos sentados en la cama.

-si Kai, ya dinos en donde buscar ese maldito testamento

-deberíamos dividirnos, Spencer e Ian deberían rastrear a cualquier notario que tuviera relación con Voltaire y los demás deberíamos quedarnos para buscar el documento en la casa- Tala empezó a decir levantándose de la cama

-No, ya basta Tala no haremos nada de eso

-entonces donde quieres empezar a buscar, porque si sabes de algún lugar donde pudo esconderlo deberías decirlo

-no me refiero a eso Bryan, no quiero saber nada del asunto, si hay dos testamentos por mi está bien, que hagan valido el que quieran.

Los rusos guardaron silencio y miraban al bicolor sin creer realmente lo que acababa de decir, Ian incluso parpadeo como idiota. ¿Quién en el mundo no querría tener todo ese dinero?

-no lo dices enserio verdad?- dijo Spencer al ver que los demás no hablaban

-te parece que bromeo?

Spencer no respondió y en su lugar solo volteo a ver al pelirrojo que veía a Kai de manera confundida para luego chocar miradas con él, con una mirada interrogo al pelirrojo pero el solo negó con la cabeza, Tala tampoco sabía que era lo que sucedía. Kai hablo finalmente al ver a los otros dos

-no quiero nada de Voltaire y tampoco los quiero a ustedes aquí

-¿eres imbécil?- le cuestiono Bryan llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación

Antes de que el pelilavanda siguiera con sus ideas Tala lo detuvo tomándolo de un hombro y el continuo con la idea que Bryan quería hacerle notar al bicolor

-sabes que tu abuelo aun dirige la Abadía y que aun hay niños allí adentro, la cual por cierto esta a punto de quedarse sin recursos

-o en peligro de pasar a manos de alguien peor que Valkov- Spencer aporto mirando la reacción de Kai

-no es mi problema

La mirada en Kai no les decía nada, era como ver a una maquina, las facciones siempre revelan si alguien miente, pero en el caso de Kai no había ni una señal de preocupación, se había vuelto realmente antipático a cualquier cosa. El asunto con la Abadía era algo serio, después del campeonato Ruso, la BBA intento liberar a algunos niños que vivian allí solo para encontrarse con la realidad de que la mayoría de ellos no tenían un lugar al cual regresar, como era el caso de todos los Demolición Boys incluido Kai, así que la BBA tuvo que confiscar la Abadía y obligar a Neoborg a convertirla en un orfanato para dar casa a todos esos niños, lamentablemente la Abadía no pudo estar completamente bajo el cargo de la BBA, así que Voltaire aun tenia cierto control de la Abadía pero debía rendirle cuentas a la BBA acerca de la seguridad de los niños y ahora que él no estaba no había nadie que viera por ellos, afortunadamente la administración tenia fondos suficientes para sobrevivir un par de meses pero… ¿que pasaría con ellos después?

-no son solo ellos Kai, ¿que pasara con nosotros?-

La voz de Tala sonó extraña en ese momento, realmente todos los rusos empezaban a cuestionarse la fidelidad de Kai hacia ellos lo cual solo traería problemas

-repito no es mi problema, esos niños estarán bien una vez que se vayan de ese lugar, ahora no los tienen encerrados

-sabes que no tienen a dónde ir ¿Quién rayos eres?- Tala le respondió ya enojado.

-Kai no creo que de verdad pienses dejar la Abadía sin protección y que otros más sigan con el trabajo de Voltaire- Spencer luchaba por mantenerse impasible aunque su cabeza empezara a calentarse

-ya he tomado mi decisión-

Kai se levanto de la cama, la posición con los otros lo hacía sentir como en un interrogatorio y lo era, solo que no quería seguir siendo cuestionado aunque sabia en el fondo que ellos tenían razón en algún punto pero no quería flaquear y siguió aferrado a su idea firmemente.

-entonces te obligaremos a tomar en serio tus responsabilidades principito!-

-quiero ver que lo intentes o tal vez solo quieres que alguien se haga cargo de lo que tú no puedes hacer por ti mismo!

-¿a qué te refieres Hiwatari?

Bryan se acerco al bicolor sin poder reprimirse mas, la mirada de Kai capto sus movimientos y se torno en posición defensiva listo para interceptar cualquier ataque de Bryan, en esos momentos a Kai le molestaba todo, estuvo a punto de decirle a Bryan una cosa que estuvo guardándose mucho tiempo** pero la voz de Tala detuvo a ambos por un segundo

-Kai basta!

-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan cobarde Hiwatari? desde que casi perdiste a Dranzer tu control se ha ido deteriorando- Bryan siguió al notar la pausa en Kai y se acerco otro poco

-Bryan tu también debes parar, los dos, lo digo en serio!

Tala se interpuso entre Bryan y Kai, el bicolor no se había movido pero seguía a la defensiva pero Bryan empujaba a Tala para tratar de llegar a Kai

-No lo hare, ¿por qué siempre otros deben depender siempre de lo que decida el y su Familia!? ¿Quienes les dieron el control sobre nuestras vidas!?

-adelante, si no te gusta puedes tomar el control tu Bryan, porque tu sabrías como sacar toda esa mierda adelante seguramente- el último comentario de Bryan termino prendiendo en furia a Kai y antes de que avanzara hacia Bryan, Spencer lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo

Ambos forcejeaban para liberarse de sus respectivos captores, Ian tuvo que ayudar a Tala porque la fuerza de Bryan era demasiada al igual que la de Kai que ahora tenía a Spencer en su espalda, el rubio tenía dificultades para contener al bicolor que era pequeño en comparación con su tamaño, eran como dos perros que mueren de ganas por despedazarse entre sí, los comentarios que intercambiaron los habían afectado más de lo que los otros pudieran entender y que más adelante sabrían él Porque.

-ya basta! Kai, ¿que paso con lo que dijiste aquella vez?, que te encargarías que Voltaire no le hiciera daño a nadie más, eh?- Tala grito entre el forcejeo tratando siempre de buscar los ojos de Kai

-mintió, tal como hizo su abuelo!- Bryan grito entre los brazos de Tala

-Bryan! ¿Puedes callarte? No es su culpa-

-y aun así me quieren exigir que yo lo repare- Kai grito y termino tumbándose al suelo para liberarse de Spencer

Desde el suelo Kai le dirigió una mirada a Spencer, realmente no quería seguir con eso, el rubio no lo volvió a sujetar y Kai no hizo más movimientos de querer atacar a Bryan el cual por el contrario se veía un poco más violento si es que eso era posible, de haber querido, Bryan se hubiera liberado de Tala e Ian hace mucho pero no quería lastimar a los otros dos por culpa de Kai.

Varios insultos salieron de la boca de Bryan e iban dirigidos a Kai pero él siguió sentado en el suelo solo mirando fijamente a Bryan, unos minutos después que parecieron horas para Yuriv, el pelilavanda se tranquilizo, o por lo menos ya no forcejeaba aunque las maldiciones hacia el bicolor seguían.

-porque solo tú puedes hacerlo Kai- Dijo Tala rompiendo el silencio que se formo después de que Bryan se calmara por completo, sin embargo ni Tala ni Ian lo soltaron.

Kai levanto la vista hacia Tala, el no quería ser el que pudiera cambiar todo, el no le había pedido a nadie nacer en esa familia, el no quería ninguna de esas responsabilidades

-yo no seré igual que el- dijo el bicolor mientras se levantaba y les daba la espalda

-te tengo noticias Kai, lo llevas en la sangre pero aun puedes hacer algo de provecho

Tala le dijo sonando casi a un reclamo, una parte de él lo entendía pero no podía negar que Bryan tenía razón, solo Kai podía terminar con lo que su abuelo dejo. Kai pretendió no escucharlo, esto termino con la cordura de Bryan y termino deshaciéndose del agarre de Tala y de Ian, pero esta vez no se abalanzó contra Kai

-siempre creímos que estabas hecho de algo más Kai, pero eres un Hiwatari después de todo, si no quieres hacer nada nosotros lo haremos-

Bryan le dirigió una mirada a los otros, sus ojos transmitían una idea que todos captaron rápidamente, Bryan se marcharía y sabían que cumpliría su palabra, camino hacia la puerta, al principio ninguno de los ruso se movió, Kai se giro para verlo pero su rostro de nuevo estaba sin emociones, intercambiaron una última mirada y después Spencer fue el primero en moverse, el rubio se acerco a Bryan dirigiéndose a la salida, sin perder tiempo Ian también siguió a Bryan a la salida, por último el Pelilavanda miro a su mejor amigo el cual tenía la cara descompuesta, estaba mas pálido de lo normal y sus ojos azules brillaban con miedo, no esperaba que Tala dudara en seguirlo, esa era la última mala jugada que le jugaba Kai, ahora se había quedado con su mejor amigo. En su interior Tala sentía que se dividía en dos físicamente, odiaba a Kai con todo su ser por ocasionar todo y odiaba aun mas a Bryan por obligarlo a elegir entre los dos, como elegiría entre dos personas que consideraba sus hermanos.

Tala miro a los ojos a Kai, supo que el bicolor estaba ya resignado a quedarse solo, su mirada le invitaba a retirarse, sabía que Kai no quería a nadie a su lado, por otro lado Bryan le exigía que eligiera lo obvio, lo lógico, el era su mejor amigo, habían estado juntos en la calle, en la Abadía, todo eso ponía peso de sobra a la decisión que Tala tenía que tomar.

-¿Qué esperas rojo?- Bryan se molestaba con cada segundo de indecisión que pasaba.

Spencer miraba a sus dos hermanos luchando por la lealtad del otro, jamás perdonaría a Kai por llevarlos a esa situación pero a pesar de eso quería que Tala se quedara con el bicolor por su bien.

Bryan extendió el brazo hacia el pelirrojo con impaciencia, era la última decisión, lo que Bryan siempre quiso que le demostrara, él quería saber quién era el favorito de su mejor amigo, el o Kai, esa era la elección

-Tala, muévete- dijo Bryan con real enojo

Kai sabía perfectamente que Bryan siempre lo había visto como una amenaza, como una competencia y sabía perfectamente la historia de ellos dos juntos, Tala tomaría la decisión correcta y se iría y el pretendía fingir que no le importaba

-Tala!

El pelirrojo solo lo miro a los ojos, se sentía traicionado por los dos al obligarlo elegir aun y cuando el bicolor no le dirigía siquiera la mirada, finalmente Tala opto por lo lógico.

-lo siento Bryan

La voz de Tala era como la de un niño, el corazón de Bryan trato de escaparse por su garganta o al menos así se sintió al ver que el pelirrojo bajaba la mirada, la fuerza desapareció pero ya no quedaba nada por hacer, Kai estaba atónito, el realmente nunca en su vida pensó que alguien lo elegiría pero no sentía alegría, al contrario, tal vez Bryan tenia la misma sensación que él en ese momento, ahora creía que había hecho el mayor crimen de su vida, su mano trato de alcanzar a Tala para decirle que estaba cometiendo un error pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca, Bryan por otro lado recobro la movilidad de sus piernas y se acerco a la puerta donde los otros dos fingían no ponerle atención a sus ojos grises ahora enturbecidos.

-yo también lo siento Tala

Y así, Bryan cerró la puerta de la habitación para marcharse, Tala miro fijamente la puerta cerrada por un tiempo hasta que escucho la otra puerta cerrarse, sentía la mirada de Kai pendiente sobre el pero no tenía ya la voluntad de mirarlo, sabía lo que había hecho pero él creía que era una medida necesaria y rogaba al Dios Ortodoxo en el que nunca había creído, que su hermano entendiera el motivo de quedarse en ese lugar. Bryan por favor perdóname…

* * *

Saludos, de nuevo lamento mucho la larga demora, tuve problemas con este capítulo principalmente porque era una pelea entre Kai y Bryan por la lealtad de Tala, pero los celos de Bryan tienen un trasfondo que se verá en el siguiente capítulo, trate de que se notara durante el curso de la historia que Bryan sentía un desagrado no tan secreto por Kai y su manera de estar cerca de Tala, tal vez sean celos de amigos y a todos nos ha pasado pero les aseguro que el pelilavanda tiene bases para sostener su desconfianza hacia Kai

(*)Aquí me refiero a la segunda temporada (V- Force) se que a muchos no les agrado esta temporada, pero creo que Kai necesitaba un reacomodo de personalidad después de pelear con su abuelo por la dominación mundial u esas cosas.

(**)Kai le ha ocultado algo a Bryan por mucho tiempo, en un arranque de enojo el bicolor casi comete el error de decirlo, ya veran a lo que refiero en el siguiente capitulo.

Otra cosa que me molesto de este capítulo y espero que ustedes no se molesten es lo largo de este capítulo, al principio yo mismo lo odie pero el final me gusto, como diría una amiga… "Gomen por la demora"


End file.
